Love At First Sight
by Storm2003
Summary: DINO STORM Conner Spinoff. COMPLETE. Conner is frustrated that he doesn't have a certain someone like everyone else. But when he meets a girl who is more than he could ever wish for, will things change?
1. First Sightings

Disclaimer: I only own Trini Bradley, Leila Omano, and my new character, Chloe Davis. I also own Spot and Chloe's dog Daisy. Tori Bradley gets props for Kai Bradley (PLEASE write a new fanfic!)...and everything else belongs to the company who owns power rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 1 First Sightings  
  
Conner sighed as he stirred his smoothie with his straw. It was three weeks into summer vacation and he was miserable. It wasn't from lack of a social life. All the rangers, ninja, dino, and otherwise spent plenty of time together. Kira and Trent had just found out they were expecting their first child, along with Kim and Tommy expecting too. Hunter and Leila were enjoying married life. They had yet to return to work at the Thunder Academy, so whenever they weren't hanging out with their friends, they were wrapped up in each other. Not that Conner was interested in details.  
  
No, Conner was miserable because it seemed like everyone had someone but him. Dustin was dating a girl named Marah, whom he had never met. Cam and Shane didn't have anyone serious but from what he had heard, they had become big dating scene guys lately. Blake rubbed it off to them wanting to find the right girls. Devin, oddly enough, had actually hooked up with Cassidy right before summer had started. Everyone was freaked out at first by the hook up, but they soon saw how right they were for each other. Ethan had met a girl at school who he claimed he wasn't dating, but everyone else thought otherwise. That only left him and Hayley single.  
  
"Hey Conner, can I ask you a big favor?" Hayley suddenly asked, breaking Conner out of his trance.  
  
"Yea sure," he said quietly.  
  
"Can you run the café for a few hours?" Hayley asked, looking a little pleadingly. Conner frowned.  
  
"Not that I mind, but what about Trent or Tommy?" Conner asked.  
  
"Well, the last time Trent left Tommy in charge, things got a little crazy here. And Trent's got an appointment with Kira to check on the baby, then he's going to meet with a contractor to build on a new room," Hayley explained. Conner gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"And what are you up to in that get up?" Conner asked, just noticing that Hayley was a little dressed up. Hayley looked really embarrassed.  
  
"I'm having a lunch date," she said quietly. Conner was a little surprised but smirked.  
  
"With who?" he asked.  
  
"Anton Mercer," Hayley said. Conner's face fell.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shrieked, gaining more attention than he wanted.  
  
"I know, I know. I never saw myself dating him either but he's really come around in the last few years and I thought the least I could do was give him a chance," Hayley said, still a little embarrassed.  
  
"What do Leila and Trent have to say, just out of curiosity?" Conner asked.  
  
"Not that it would change their dad from having a life of his own, but they're both fine with it. I talked to them myself," Hayley said. Conner sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll watch the shop," Conner said. Hayley smiled wide.  
  
"Thank you, I owe you," she said before hugging him and running out the door. Conner walked behind the counter and put on an apron.  
  
"That just leaves me," he said quietly to himself. Ten minutes passed with a few orders but nothing major happened. Conner went to the back to get some more supplies for the smoothies. While he was back there, a huge gang of thugs came into the café, looking around.  
  
"Hey service! SERVICE!!" one called, banging jokingly on the counter. Conner came out from the back, eyeing the group carefully.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yea pretty boy. You can hand over the keys to this place so we can throw the best rave the town has seen tonight," said another thug.  
  
"Not gonna happen. So either order something or get out," Conner said warningly. One thug reached across the counter and grabbed Conner's collar, jerking him forward.  
  
"What was that punk?" he asked. Conner head banged the guy and he tumbled backwards while Conner was not even phased. Conner front flipped over the counter and faced the group in a fighting stance.  
  
"Want some more?" Conner threatened.  
  
"What's going on?" came a female voice. The entire group turned to see a girl about Conner's age standing in front of the door. Conner had to keep himself from falling over at how pretty she was. The thugs immediately drew their attention.  
  
"Hey there cutie. Want to have some fun with me tonight?" asked one thug, putting his arm around her shoulder and looking her over. The girl smirked and gripped his hand, flipping him over.  
  
"Now that was fun," she said sarcastically. The thugs were immediately angered again and started fighting both the girl and Conner. The girl delivered a low spinning heel kick, taking out four thugs at once. Conner delivered a double split jump kick, taking out two thugs. He landed on his feet and punched one thug in front of him before delivering a back kick to a guy behind him. The fight continued until three uniformed officers ran in. They tackled the remaining thugs and cuffed all of them.  
  
"Good job Conner," one of them said, knowing Conner from ranger news.  
  
"Thanks, but I had some help," Conner said, pointing to the girl. She smiled, then knelt down to one knee. She whistled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, a golden retriever ran through the open door and sat down next to the girl. It had something in her mouth which the girl retrieved.  
  
"Good girl Daisy," she said, opening the object. Every guy there was beyond shocked when they saw it was stick for blind people.  
  
"You're blind?!" Conner asked. The girl chuckled.  
  
"No I'm Chloe, but yes I am blind," she said.  
  
"We got beat by a blind girl," the thugs echoed shamelessly as the police escorted them out.  
  
"That was some nice fighting," Conner said, making conversation.  
  
"For a blind girl?" Chloe asked.  
  
"For anybody. You should meet one of my old teachers, he's really into martial arts," Conner said.  
  
"Did he turn you on to it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yea," Conner said. Chloe smirked and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pen and a pad. Conner watched her write something on it and then rip the paper out, handing it to him.  
  
"That's my address and number. Come get me when I can meet this teacher," she said smiling. Conner smirked, looking from the paper to the pretty girl in front of him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Daisy suddenly barked, snapping both of them out of the silent trance.  
  
"Uh, can I get a peach smoothie to go?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yea, sure," Conner said, walking back to the counter. As he got the ingredients together, he looked back at Chloe.  
  
"Yes!" he whispered excitedly, smiling all the way.  
  
Okay, they've met! How will things work out between them? Will any new ranger business get in the way? Or will it work out without interference? Will Chloe's blindness get in the way of things? If so, from who's point of view? Find out in Chapter 2. 


	2. Need To Know

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1...............sorry for the DELAY!!  
  
CHAPTER 2 Need to Know  
  
"She seriously wiped the floor with them?" Ethan asked, excitedly. It was the very next day the incident as Hayley's. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Dr. Oliver, Kim, Devin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Leila were all gathered at a local restaurant. They were waiting on Shane, Dustin, and Cam to show up before they ordered.  
  
"It was unbelievable. I mean, these guys could've been as big as Thundersaurus or Bronchonaut and she could have wiped the floor with them. It was like fighting is a part of her," Conner explained. Despite his excitement, Tommy frowned at the sincerity Conner spoke with.  
  
"What is it handsome?" Kim asked quietly.  
  
"Something about the way he's describing her fighting...it's got me curious," Tommy explained.  
  
"Hey hey dudes, sorry we're late," Dustin said.  
  
"Where are the little ones?" Shane asked of Tori and Blake.  
  
"Anton and Hayley are watching them," Tori explained.  
  
"Why them, just out of curiosity," Cam asked.  
  
"Dad wants to practice for grandparenting," Trent explained, putting a hand gently on Kira's tummy. She wasn't far enough along to show yet, neither was Kim.  
  
"Aren't you two due around the same time?" Hunter asked. Kim and Kira nodded. Tori and Leila smirked at the motherly glow the two of them had.  
  
"So what were you dudes talking about?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Conner was in a bar fight yesterday," Devin explained.  
  
"But he got some help and is now in love with his damsel in shining armor," Blake said sarcastically.  
  
"A blind damsel I should add," Kira said  
  
"Well, explain while we order because I am starving," Shane said, opening up the menu. Tommy leaned over closer to Cam.  
  
"I need to talk to you after dinner," he whispered. Cam nodded, understanding. Close to two hours later, the rangers were done with dinner.  
  
"I need dessert!" Kim wailed playfully.  
  
"I couldn't eat anything else," Leila said.  
  
"That's okay, we'll eat your share," Kira said, pulling Leila along, followed close by Kim and Tori. The rest of the guys followed.  
  
"Let's get icecream!" Dustin screamed. Cam and Tommy lagged behind.  
  
"So what's up?" Cam asked.  
  
"This girl Conner met, a Chloe Davis. The way he describes her fighting has got me curious and a little suspicious," Tommy said. Cam looked confused.  
  
"Why? Blind people can fight," Cam commented.  
  
"Yea, yea, I know that," Tommy said, recalling the Zeo days when Rocky met a blind martial arts girl.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Cam asked.  
  
"I've just never heard of a blind girl who could fight so well that she could take out a monster by herself," Tommy said.  
  
"Conner does have a tendency to exaggerate," Cam commented.  
  
"You weren't there when he was talking. He was more sincere than I've ever heard," Tommy said. Cam sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll look into it. You might want to see what Leila knows," Cam said. Tommy nodded.  
  
"Yea I will, but let's catch up to them first," Tommy said. They ran after their friends.  
  
Later that night, Conner sat down on his bed and gazed down at the piece of paper in front of him. It had Chloe's number and address on it. He took a deep breath, hesitated for a second, then picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. He sighed as he listened to ring tone.  
  
"Hello?" came a familiar female voice.  
  
"Chloe? Hey this is Conner McKnight from yesterday at Hayley's," he said.  
  
"Oh hey, how are you?" Chloe asked politely.  
  
"I'm great. I was just calling to see if you'd like to get together at Hayley's tomorrow, with no thug interruptions. You can meet my friends and maybe my teacher and we can see about a sparring match or something," Conner said. Chloe giggled a little. Conner smiled. It was refreshing to hear a giggle that didn't remind him of a ditzy cheerleader.  
  
"Sounds like fun. What time?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, how's one o'clock?" he asked.  
  
"Great, it's a date. I'll see you then," Chloe said before quietly hanging up. Conner had a smile plastered on his face as he put the phone back on the hook.  
  
"I have a date. YES!!" he screamed, jumping onto his bed. He sank back into it, staring back up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.  
  
The next day, Leila and Hunter were at the café early, talking with Trent as he worked. Kira's new CD was playing in the background.  
  
"Where is Kira?" Leila asked.  
  
"She's got a photo shoot and a magazine interview. She wants to get as many photo shoots in as she can before she starts to show. Then, knowing her, she'll flaunt her baby belly and do even more photo shoots," Trent said.  
  
"Doesn't she get free clothes from all the companies?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Which is exactly why I don't complain about them. Just because we have the money doesn't mean we HAVE to spend it. Besides, we're buying so much stuff for the new addition to the house and family, I don't want to look at our bank statements," Trent said.  
  
"You're fine," Leila said reassuringly as Tommy came through the door.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, taking a seat next to them. They greeted him happily.  
  
"Usual?" Trent asked, receiving a nod from Tommy.  
  
"Where's Kim?" Leila asked.  
  
"She's over at Tori and Blake's getting some idea's for the nursery. Actually, I'm here because I wanted to ask you two something? It's about this girl Conner met," Tommy said.  
  
"What is it?" Hunter asked.  
  
What DOES Tommy want to know about Chloe? Is the news that she's an enemy? How will her date with Conner play out? Do Leila or Hunter know anything about her? Or will Cam find something? Find out in Chapter 3. (PS: I am REALLY sorry for the delay...I'll try to do better.) 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: the usual.........................  
  
CHAPTER 3 Reunited  
  
Conner sighed, checking his watch. He was waiting outside Hayley's Café for Chloe. His face brightened when he heard a familiar bark and saw Daisy run towards him.  
  
"Hey Daisy, hey girl," he said as knelt down to pet her. Chloe smiled.  
  
"She must really like you," she commented.  
  
"Glad you could come. You want to grab a smoothie before we catch up with Dr. Oliver?" Conner asked.  
  
"Sure," she said as they walked into the café. Tommy, Hunter, and Trent perked up when they saw Conner walking in.  
  
"Oh hey guys," Conner said, surprised to see all of them there. Conner took note that Hunter was looking Chloe over with a curious eye.  
  
"Chloe, this is Dr. Tommy Oliver, Hunter, and Trent," Conner introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. Hunter? Hunter what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Bradley," Hunter replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, that name just sounds familiar," Chloe said.  
  
"Where's Leila?" Conner asked.  
  
"She went out back to let Spot use the bathroom," Trent said. Chloe frowned again. She heard a door open and unknowingly, Leila walked in. Leila gasped at the very sight of Chloe.  
  
"Is it her Leila?" Trent asked. Leila was silent as she approached Chloe. Conner, dumbfounded, moved out of the way.  
  
"Chloe?" Leila asked. Chloe's face softened.  
  
"Leila? Leila Omano?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't believe it. I thought you were dead," Leila said.  
  
"I thought the same about you. I didn't know where to look for you or how," Chloe explained.  
  
"What is going on?" Conner interjected.  
  
"When we were six, my mom was driving us back from vacation and we got into a bad accident. My mom doesn't remember much about the accident. I woke up on the edge of a forest and couldn't see anything but the car. It was on fire and I was afraid my mom and Chloe were in there. But I saw my mom close to the road where the ambulance was," Leila explained.  
  
"I was thrown so far that they didn't find me. Of course, I think I woke up before they even got to the site. When I woke up, I thought I was dead because I couldn't see. I started wandering through the forest, feeling my way around. I swear I was walking for three days straight," Chloe said.  
  
"Which brings us to how you're a lightning ninja," Tommy commented. Chloe's face fell.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We've worked with Thunder and Wind Ninjas. We've learned to pick up on things like fighting style," Trent explained.  
  
"Okay, okay, back to the story," Conner said.  
  
"I finally collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration. I guess I passed out because when I woke up this couple had found me. They were the couple being trained to take over the Lightning Academy as the Sensei's. I told them as much as I could remember and promised they would take care of me until they could get me home. I must've taken a bump to the head because I remembered Leila but I didn't remember anything about the Thunder Academy. I guess my body did because they started training me under the ways of the Lightning Ninja. I picked up on things really quick and I often over heard them saying I had hints of Thunder in my fighting," Chloe explained.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, back up. How did you get out of the car crash without any broken bones?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Oh I had broken bones, but only minor ones, mostly hair-line fractures. The most damage I suffered was to my eyes," Chloe explained.  
  
"So how did you end up here?" Hunter asked. Chloe shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No big story there. I just felt like coming and I guess I was right on the money," Chloe explained.  
  
"So were you just getting to town when you showed up here the other day?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yea I was," Chloe replied. She giggled a little when she heard loud sniffing. The others looked over and saw Spot and Daisy sniffing each other and wagging their tails. They joined in the laughter.  
  
"What tipped you off to me anyway? None of you saw me fight," Chloe said.  
  
"Conner did. The way he described your fighting got me curious," Tommy said. Chloe smirked over at Conner.  
  
"I guess I have you to thank then," she said.  
  
"Thank yourself. If you hadn't 'gotten the feeling' you never would've come to Reefside in the first place," Conner said.  
  
"I cannot wait for Cam and the others to see you," Hunter said.  
  
"Cam? Watanabe?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yea, and Tori Bradley, used to be Hanson, Blake Bradley, Dustin Brooks, and Shane Clarke," Trent said, listing all the ninja rangers.  
  
"I know Cam and Blake, but who are the others?" Chloe said.  
  
"That's right, they weren't students yet. Well, Tori was the Blue Wind Ranger and is married to Blake. Dustin was the Yellow Wind Ranger and Shane was the Red Wind Ranger. Your disappearance was a big story throughout the academies and everyone has got to have heard no matter WHEN they joined," Leila explained. Chloe smiled.  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm not sure what to say or do," Chloe laughed.  
  
"Well, first thing, you've got to psych yourself up for seeing your family again," Trent said.  
  
"Yea, and Trent's our brother Chloe," Leila said. Conner's face fell. Chloe was a little surprised but no one compared to Conner.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what do you mean? Exactly HOW do you two know each other?" Conner asked.  
  
"We're fraternal twin sisters," Chloe said simply.  
  
WHOA!! What do you think? What's going to happen now? How will Conner and Chloe's relationship play out from here? How will the reunion be between Chloe and everyone else? Find out in Chapter 4. 


	4. Father and Daughter

Disclaimer: the usual..............................  
  
CHAPTER 4 Father and Daughter  
  
Daisy and Spot laid down next to each other to one side of the couch in Tori and Blake's living room. Chloe sat in the arm chair while Conner sat on the side of it next to her. Trent and Kira were sitting in chairs from the kitchen while Leila and Hunter sat on the floor. Tori and Blake were on the couch with Kai and Trini. They had just filled Kira, Tori, and Blake in on the whole story. They had had a little time to calm down and let it soak in.  
  
"Do the others know?" Blake asked.  
  
"I talked to Devin and Ethan last night. They're a little wowed by it but they can't wait to meet Chloe," Conner explained.  
  
"Dr. O was going to tell Hayley but swear her to secrecy so Trent and I could tell dad about Chloe," Leila explained.  
  
"And I called Shane, Dustin, and Cam last night," Hunter said.  
  
"What did they say?" Tori asked.  
  
"Shane and Dustin were freaked out but Cam was in shock because he had grown up most of life with that story about her. He ran to tell his dad before handing the phone to Shane and Dustin," Hunter explained.  
  
"But I was there when he made them swear not to leak anything to the Thunder Academy," Trent added.  
  
"Yea, that's going to be interesting," Kira said.  
  
"Well, seeing as that my mom probably never mentioned Chloe to my dad, it's a better idea to get this out of the way," Leila said.  
  
"So dad was really your enemy for a while?" Chloe asked, breaking the conversation up.  
  
"Yea, that was really weird," Conner said.  
  
"But Trent and Leila broke them apart," Hunter said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"We'll get it," Trent said as he and Leila jumped up and went to the door. Chloe took a deep breath out of nervousness. Conner rubbed her shoulders comfortingly and leaned into her ear.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Chloe smiled and put her hand on his.  
  
"Yea, just stay here for a bit," she said.  
  
"No problem," Conner said, smiling at her. Chloe, for some reason, could tell he was smiling and had this picture of it in her mind. Leila opened the door and saw her dad there smiling.  
  
"Hey you two, so what's this big surprise?" Anton asked, smiling as he walked through the door. The siblings took deep breaths and glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. Anton immediately picked up on this.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Um, daddy, there's something more about me and that neither my mom nor I ever told you," Leila started.  
  
"What is it?!" Anton asked, a little demandingly.  
  
"Leila?" Chloe asked suddenly. Anton turned around and saw Chloe standing in the archway from the living room to the front hallway. Anton frowned and looked from Chloe to Leila. Despite being fraternal twins, there were noticeable similarities.  
  
"What in the world?" Anton asked.  
  
"Dad, this is Chloe. Leila's twin sister," Trent said. Anton couldn't say anything. He just looked from Trent, to Leila, and to the girl who was apparently new daughter.  
  
"How is it that I've never heard about you?" Anton asked.  
  
"We thought she was dead," Leila said.  
  
"I lost my vision in a car accident. The same one where they thought I had died because they never found me," Chloe said. Anton collapsed into one of the chairs in the hallway, completely exhausted from the shock. Chloe just smiled at hearing him collapse.  
  
"What? No hug for your new daughter?" she asked calmly. Anton looked at her blankly then just broke out into a small fit of laughter. He got up and hugged Chloe tightly. The other rangers smiled at the sight of father and daughter uniting for the first time. A small tear escaped Leila's eye, remembering when she finally settled things with Anton.  
  
Conner smiled as he watched Anton and Chloe hug. He thought he saw Chloe glance at him and smile.  
  
"So when are you going to tell your mother about Chloe?" Anton asked. Leila coughed.  
  
"Uh, we're driving up to the Academy tomorrow," Leila explained.  
  
"Well, how about some dinner," Kira offered. The group ate dinner together and hours passed by very quickly. Chloe was sitting out in the pool, facing the sunset. She smiled at the heat of the setting sun beating on her face mixed with the incoming cool breeze of the night. Conner watched her from the house and decided to go out and join her. He wasn't even in the pool area when Chloe called out to him.  
  
"What are the colors in the sky?" she asked him as came closer. Conner had to recover from the shock of her realizing he was coming.  
  
"Uh, mostly pink and some yellows. It's really pretty," Conner said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I remember the sunset I saw the night before the accident. It was like nothing I've ever seen. Ha, bad joke," she said. Conner chuckled.  
  
"Are you ready to meet your mom and grandfather again?" he asked. Chloe took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess I am but I have a favor to ask of you," Chloe said.  
  
"Anything," Conner said.  
  
"I know Leila and Trent are my brother and sister and that Anton is my dad, but I'd really like it if you drove me up there. Everybody's coming but I really want to go up with you," Chloe said.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to drive you up there," Conner said. Chloe relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Um, Conner, can I ask one more thing?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
"Can I feel your face?" she asked. Conner responded by taking her hands and placing them on his face. He nearly shivered at her gently touch as her fingers glided over every inch of his face. His eyes took in every inch of her face as she felt his. His eyes landed on her lips as her fingers met his. They both inched closer and stopped only centimeters apart. Conner took the last step and gently engulfed Chloe's lips with his. They held the kiss for several minutes before parting for air.  
  
They just smiled at each other. Conner put his arm around her and they both just faced the setting sun. Conner watching Chloe mostly, and Chloe feeling the night air and Conner on her.  
  
Okay, they've kind of hooked up now. But what else is in store for the couple? How will the reunion between Chloe and her family be? What other surprises are in store? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. Reunions and New Surprises

Disclaimer: the usual........................  
  
CHAPTER 5 Reunions and New Surprises  
  
"So how do you think Chloe's doing?" Kira asked a few days later. The group had gathered on Friday to take a surprise trip up to the Thunder Ninja Academy. Hunter was driving with Leila in the passenger side and Kira and Trent in the back seat. Tommy and Kim were driving Anton. He had asked Hayley to come along for some moral support. Conner was in the third car with Chloe as his only passenger.  
  
Hunter had told Blake and Tori the plan. The couple had decided to spend the day at home with Kai and Trini and would convey any new information to Dustin, Shane, and Cam. Ethan and Devin had agreed to run the café for Hayley for the day, with Cassidy's help as a waitress (much to the ranger's surprise).  
  
Hunter glanced between the road and Leila. Leila and Hunter both sighed and glanced at each other.  
  
"As far as we can tell, she's okay. But as you can see, she wanted to ride with Conner rather than us or dad," Leila explained.  
  
"She's seems more comfortable with him, so for now, that's what's important," Trent said. Hunter smirked.  
  
"So, uh, how comfortable do you think those two are?" Hunter asked. Kira smirked, gently placing her hand on her stomach that was slowly growing into a mound.  
  
"I have never seen Conner act like this around a girl," she said.  
  
"That's because the girls usually go to him. This is the first girl he's really gone after first," Trent said.  
  
"And I think everyone's noticed that he's felt a little left out since everyone started to get married or pair off with someone," Leila said. In the second car, Tommy was driving with Kim, whose stomach was the same size as Kira's, in the passenger side and Hayley and Anton in the back seat. Kim looked back at Hayley and Anton. Hayley was holding his hand and looking at him concerned. Anton was staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"How you holding up?" Kim asked of him. Anton snapped out of it.  
  
"I don't know what to think. Even if she was dead, I don't know why Laura or even Leila ever told me about her," Anton said.  
  
"Well, I can't explain it for either of them. But just know Leila and especially Trent are in the same position as you are. Leila has to get reacquainted with the idea of Chloe being back and Trent has to get used to a new sister," Hayley said.  
  
"Be careful Anton, you're starting to get outnumbered," Tommy said jokingly. The comment broke the seriousness of the car into a fit of laughter. In the last car, Conner and Chloe were driving alone. Conner glanced over at Chloe and smirked.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, smiling. Conner shook his head and looked back at the road.  
  
"Honestly, how do you do that? Know things like when I'm looking at you?" he asked. Chloe smiled.  
  
"It was part of my lightning academy training. In order to train regularly, I had to adapt the senses that I had left to my surroundings. You practice long enough and hard enough, you can do anything without your eye sight," Chloe said. Conner smirked.  
  
"Maybe I should do some blind fold training," Conner said. Chloe giggled.  
  
"I'd pay money to SEE that," she said, obviously joking. Conner moaned and rolled his eyes playfully. A few hours later, Hunter found the right spot for them to stop. He pulled up to the hillside and all the passengers climbed out. Tommy pulled in soon after.  
  
"Where are Conner and Chloe?" Trent asked.  
  
"Don't know. They were right behind us," Kim said. The group looked into the horizon and saw nothing. Meanwhile......  
  
"Conner, what are these things?!" Chloe asked. She and Conner were back to back in fighting stances. A swarm of giant walking, fish men were gathering around them.  
  
"Wish I knew Chloe, but judging by their ugliness, we've got a new one to fight," Conner said.  
  
"What are we going to do? Even I can tell there's too many for just the two of us," Chloe said.  
  
"Take it up a notch. DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" Conner quickly donned his red ranger suit and started to fight. Chloe couldn't believe what she had heard, but quickly smiled as she started to fight. She had had thoughts about everyone's involvement in the business of being a ranger, but now she knew it was safe to expose herself. After fighting for a little bit, she switched into a morphing position.  
  
"LIGHTNING STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!!" she cried. Conner was shocked beyond anything to see her wearing a silver storm ranger suit.  
  
"How'd she get Blake's power?" he thought to himself. Little did he know that when Chloe morphed, she had a second visionary system in her eye piece that connected to her brainwaves. Her fighting improved beyond imagination, causing the fight to finish in no time. Conner ran over to her and powered down. She followed soon after.  
  
"How? When?....," he tried to get out. Chloe smirked.  
  
"I got it a couple of years ago. I haven't had a big chance to use it, that's why the powers so great. And from what I've been told, Blake has this power now. That's only his secondary power. He's still technically a thunder ranger first," Chloe explained. Conner was still tired enough to have a hard time letting it soak in.  
  
"Uh, ok, let's get to the academy and we'll tell everyone about it then," Conner said. Less than thirty minutes later, Conner pulled up next to the two cars where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Conner what happened?" Tommy asked as everyone hounded them when they got out.  
  
"We've got a new problem. This fish things attacked us out of NO WHERE. I don't know what they are, it's just a clear sign of trouble," Conner explained.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Anton asked.  
  
"Yea, we morphed and took care of them," Chloe explained.  
  
"Hold up, 'we'? What 'we' morphed?" Leila asked.  
  
"Chloe has the lightning morpher," Conner said.  
  
"But that's Blake's power," Hunter pointed out.  
  
"What's Blake's power?" asked a voice suddenly. The group turned to see Sensei Omano, Laura, and LeeAnn standing just outside where the portal usually opened up.  
  
"This is quite a surprise. What's the occasion?" LeeAnn asked. Trent pushed Leila forward. Leila took Chloe's hand and they walked to their family. Sensei Omano, Laura, and LeeAnn stared blankly at the two for a minute before Laura gasped.  
  
"Oh my...," she whispered. Chloe and Leila both smiled at that. LeeAnn and Sensei Omano turned to Laura and then looked at the girls.  
  
"Hi mom," the two girls said at once.  
  
How will the reunion go? Will Anton say anything to Laura or the others? WHAT were those things Chloe and Conner were fighting? What do they mean? Where is Chloe and Conner's relationship going? What's the deal with her power? Find out in the next chapter. 


	6. Reunited 2

Disclaimer: the usual...........I only own Trini Bradley, Chloe Davis/Omano/Mercer, Leila Omano/Mercer, Spot, Daisy, and Laura Omano. Also any new bad guys I come up with are mine. Kai Bradley belongs to Tori Bradley (Props on your new fanfic!) and everything else belongs to the company that owns Power Rangers.  
  
CHAPTER 6 Reunited  
  
"I can't believe it's her," Laura said.  
  
"I can't believe you never told me about her," Anton said, a little disgusted. After everything that had happened since Leila had come back into Anton's life, the relationship he had with the Omano's had improved drastically. Despite how they felt in this entire situation, they were a little understanding about why Anton was upset. It was a few hours after the entire group had encountered each other. Chloe had a tearful reunion with her mother, aunt, and grandfather. It was a beautiful thing to watch. Now, the adults of the group were talking together about the reunion and the new enemy Conner and Chloe had encountered.  
  
"Anton, we apologize for never telling you about Chloe. It was a very devastating time for us. When you were reunited with Leila, it was a confusing enough time for us. You have to understand, we never thought we would cross paths with you again," Sensei Omano explained.  
  
"I'm sure all of us will adjust to this soon enough. We have to in order to handle meeting Chloe's adoptive parents, AND finding out why they never contacted us," LeeAnn said.  
  
"I think for now we should switch over to these things that attacked Chloe and Conner," Hayley said.  
  
"I called Cam about half an hour ago and he hadn't detected anything. It's almost like those things are untraceable," Tommy said.  
  
"Just because you can't sense them with a computer doesn't mean they're untraceable," Kim pointed out.  
  
"Well, I think we need to have a briefing with ALL the rangers, storm, dino, Leila, and Chloe," Anton said.  
  
"Well Kira especially has to be careful. She can still fight but she runs the risk of hurting her baby," Kim pointed out.  
  
"We'll figure something out," Hayley said. Meanwhile, Trent, Kira, Hunter and Leila were having a small picnic right out side the academy.  
  
"So what do you think they're talking about in there?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Dad's probably going at mom for never mentioning Chloe," Leila said, rolling her eyes and munching on a cracker.  
  
"They're also probably talking about whatever attacked Chloe and Conner," Trent said.  
  
"Speaking of which, where did those two go?" Kira asked.  
  
"Conner went with Chloe so she can get 'reacquainted' with the academy grounds," Leila said.  
  
"And, uh, so she can acquainted a little more with Conner," Hunter said. Meanwhile, Conner was walking hand in hand with Chloe. She had her hand slightly out so she could feel along the path they were walking. She smiled.  
  
"I used to run this path with Leila all the time. We would play fight as a fun way to practice," she said. Conner smiled.  
  
"So things are slowly coming back to you?" he asked.  
  
"Well different things came back to me over the years at the lightning academy. But being back here brings back details of it. I do remember how bad of a crush Leila had on Hunter for a while. She kind of got over it before meeting her first boyfriend. Then it came back after the whole Lothor thing. I don't think she ever realized that Hunter had a huge crush on her," Chloe said, chuckling a little.  
  
"Well what about you? Who did you have a big crush on?" Conner asked. Chloe turned her nose up playfully.  
  
"Oh no one in particular, just this really hot soccer player whose sweet and looks great in red," she said. Conner smirked.  
  
"And how exactly do you know he looks good in red?" he asked. Chloe stopped and turned him to face her.  
  
"I use my imagination," she said. She leaned against the tree behind her and pulled Conner to her. They instantly locked lips as locker her hands around Conner's neck and Conner's hand gently caressed her hips. They gently and sweetly pressed their lips together several times before intensifying their kissing. Their tongues played against each other. Conner's lips slipped over to Chloe's cheek and trailed down to her neck. He sucked on her sweet flesh until he landed on pulse point. She gasped at the feeling.  
  
"Uh Conner," she said. Conner stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love kissing you but could we take this a little slower?" Chloe asked, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sure," Conner said. Chloe smiled. They met once again in a sweet kiss before parting and continuing to walk. Suddenly, Chloe stopped, frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Conner asked.  
  
"Something's not right. We have to get back to the academy," Chloe said. Without hesitation, the two turned and ran back towards the academy.  
  
"Is there anything else to eat?" Kira asked, glancing the picnic over.  
  
"No, we picked everything over," Hunter replied. Leila frowned and looked out into the distance, away from the group.  
  
"What's up Leila?" Trent asked.  
  
"Something's not right," she said. Suddenly, a group of the fish men that had attacked Conner and Chloe appeared.  
  
"Uh, gross, I just ate," Kira said after the group had gotten in defensive stances.  
  
"Kira, you be careful," Hunter ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Kira replied sarcastically before the group engaged in battle. A few moments passed before Anton, Hayley, Kim, Tommy, Sensei Omano, Laura and LeeAnn ran out of the building.  
  
"Stay here with Hayley," Tommy said to Kim, out of concern for their unborn child.  
  
"Get Kira out of there," she said to him as he ran off with Sensei Omano, LeeAnn, Laura, and amazingly Anton. The group fought hard but something soon concerned Hayley.  
  
"Where do they keep coming from? The harder they fight the more of those things show up," Hayley said. Leila fought off several of the THINGS at once and managed to stop for a breath, looking at the sky, concerned.  
  
"Oh no," she whispered, sensing something. Back in the woods, Chloe stopped running causing Conner to run past her a little. He stopped and looked back to see Chloe looking up at the sky.  
  
"This is not good," she said.  
  
WHAT are the girls sensing? Is it the new enemy? What's going to happen? How will this new reunion play out? What will happen when everyone meets Chloe's adoptive parents? Where are Conner and Chloe's relationship going? Find out in CHAPTER 7. 


	7. Torrance

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 6  
  
TORI BRADLEY ROCKS!!!! I LOVE YOUR FANFICS!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 7 Torrance  
  
Conner and Chloe continued to run as fast as they could back to the academy. Chloe's heart pounded furiously at the danger she was sensing. Little was she aware that Leila's heart was beating the same way, as their twin connection was rekindling in a short time. The sky continued to grow dark and gray as the seconds passed. Lightning and thunder crashed.  
  
"It can't be him," Chloe thought as she ran faster.  
  
"What is this?" Leila thought as she fought off the fish men. Chloe and Conner broke through the woods and into the open field just as lightning struck the ground. As the dust cleared, a dark figure appeared. He was somewhat human but had a familiar leather style mask.  
  
"Ah rangers," he hissed.  
  
"TORRANCE!!!" Chloe yelled. The masked man jerked his head and narrowed his eyes at the Lightning Ranger.  
  
"You," he hissed.  
  
"Me," Chloe taunted sarcastically. Conner was just confused as ever as he saw a connection between the two. Torrance raised his arms to throw a power ball at her. Chloe was not the only one to instantly react.  
  
"THUNDER STRIKE!" Leila yelled.  
  
"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Chloe called at the exact same time. The double team stopped him cold in his tracks. He recovered and scowled.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me. And neither have the storm rangers, especially you and fellow wind rangers," Torrance said, pointing to Tori before disappearing, along with the fish men. Everyone stopped cold, questions plaguing their minds. They all gathered together, making sure comrades were all right.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Tommy asked.  
  
"How does he know you?" Anton asked of Chloe.  
  
"What was that double attack?" Trent asked of his sisters.  
  
"It was like you planned it," Hunter commented.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Leila screamed, giving her sister some time to speak. Chloe collected her thoughts.  
  
"He attacked the Lightning Academy one time. It was before I really gathered my bearings and fighting style. He laughed when he saw me struggling and that I couldn't see. I wasn't really sure if he was attacking me at first or a making a move on me. But before anything could go too far, I unconsciously created a lightning beam that blew him off me," Chloe said.  
  
"Sounds like some we know," Kira said, glancing at Leila.  
  
"What about the double attack?" LeeAnn asked.  
  
"They're twins. They're connection is rekindling," Laura said, smiling at her girls.  
  
"You know, with your powers, it wouldn't take much practice for you girls to create a stronger bond. It could be useful in battle again," Hayley said.  
  
"And I have a feeling you are going to need it," Kim replied.  
  
"Well where do we go from here?" Leila asked.  
  
"We must get in touch with the Wind Academy. Cam can run a scan on this guy and we'll him, Shane, and Dustin on duty as soon as possible," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"As well as student ninjas ready at a moments notice," Tommy said.  
  
"Ours will be ready," LeeAnn assured.  
  
"We'll have to have SOMETHING done with the zords. It's not like we can reach into the future and get the one's Trini and Kai had," Hunter said.  
  
"Who are Trini and Kai?" Chloe asked.  
  
"They're kids. It's a long story. I'll explain later," Conner said. Chloe nodded, understanding that it was a bad time.  
  
"We're going to need more reinforcements," Leila said. Chloe sighed, knowing Leila was glancing at her.  
  
"I'm not sure what the Lightning Academy can offer but it can't hurt to ask," Chloe said.  
  
"Do they even know where you are?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yea, but they don't know I found my real family, let alone everything else I found," Chloe said.  
  
"This will be interesting," Kira said.  
  
"We need to call Devin and Ethan tonight too," Trent added.  
  
"How are we going to get all of this done?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Tori and Blake can go to the Wind Academy from here," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll get a hold of Ethan and Devin," Trent added.  
  
"And the rest of us can settle things at the Lightning Academy because before we can get anything from them for the fight, we have to let you guys meet," Chloe added.  
  
"It will be best if we all get some rest for the night. We can get to work tomorrow night," Sensei Omano said.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Blake said angrily before anyone could walk off.  
  
"What's wrong bro?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I want to know RIGHT NOW why that freak threatened my wife and what he meant by "your friends"!" Blake said, glancing at Chloe. Chloe was a little shaken up by his yelling. Tori put her hand in his shoulder. Chloe heard him sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want to know what this guy wants with Tori," Blake said softer.  
  
"I've never seen him before," Tori said.  
  
"Well, you, Shane, and Dustin kind of changed his life in a way that makes him want revenge," Chloe replied.  
  
"What are you talking about Chloe?" Conner asked.  
  
"Torrance is Lothor's son," Chloe replied.  
  
DUHN DUHN DUHN!!! Lothor's son?! How can this be? Get the story of Torrance in the next few chapters.....along with.......the meeting of Chloe's biological family and adoptive family, the powers for the new fight, Chloe and Leila's growing bond, and above anything else CONNER AND CHLOE'S GROWING RELATIONSHIP!! Find out in the chapters to come. 


	8. Love Found and Lost

Disclaimer: the usual..........  
  
I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY.......................  
  
CHAPTER 8 Love Found and Lost  
  
"Okay girls, let's go through this again," Sensei Omano said to Chloe and Leila. It was the next day, early afternoon. Sensei Omano had gotten the girls up early and had been training them for hours. Once they had gotten up, Anton, Tommy, Trent, Conner, and Hunter were watching. Occasionally, the others popped in to see how things were going. They all felt it was important to strengthen the girl's bond as soon as possible, but things were getting extreme way too fast.  
  
"Sensei, please, can't they take a break?" Hunter pleaded.  
  
"They haven't even had anything to eat yet today," Conner said. Sensei looked from the group to his collapsed granddaughters, exhausted and sweating from every portion of their body.  
  
"They're good, sir, but you shouldn't push them to get it in one day," Tommy said.  
  
"If Earth is to be protected, they need to get this as soon as possible!" Sensei Omano bellowed.  
  
"Since when did a bond between two sisters become Earth's only hope?!" Leila and Chloe demanded angrily. Everyone turned to the two girls, who had finally gotten up enough strength to stand up.  
  
"We're tired and we're hungry," Chloe said.  
  
"We're through for now," Leila stated before the two left the training room, not looking back. Sensei Omano sighed and hung his head in slight shame.  
  
"I'm always pushing too hard," he said, mainly to himself.  
  
"You mean well, but there's got to be more for us then they're bond," Trent said. Conner and Hunter had slipped out to go find their leading ladies. Hunter found Leila sitting on the floor of their bathroom, catching her breath as bath water ran.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess. I just don't think you can push a bond with a twin. It needs to happen naturally," Leila said, reaching over to cut the water off. She turned to her husband and they met in a sweet kiss.  
  
"Care to join me?" Leila asked seductively. Hunter grinned at her.  
  
"Now how can I resist?" he asked playfully before taking off his shirt. The two slipped into each other's arms as they slipped into the steaming water. Meanwhile, Conner was still searching for Chloe, as he was unfamiliar with the Academy grounds. He walked into a huge gym where a pool was located. He spotted Chloe sitting on the edge wearing a red and silver bikini. She was massaging her aching muscles by dipping her hand in water, then finding the sore spot.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" she asked, grinning. Conner smirked, still getting used to her high senses, and walked towards her.  
  
"Sure no one will walk in on us?" Conner asked.  
  
"This is the private gym, off limits to most students. We'll be fine," Chloe said as she jumped into the water. Conner shed himself of his clothes, leaving only his boxers that doubled as bathing suit. He jumped into the water and came back up, shaking the water off of him.  
  
"Hey," Chloe said, laughing as the water nearly drenched her. Conner laughed as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around Conner's neck. They met in a series of sweet kisses. They were temporarily watched by eyes Conner was unaware of, but Chloe had some idea they were there. Trent, Kira, Tori, and Blake were watching from the door of the gym.  
  
"So, how long do you think they'll take?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hopefully not as long as Hunter took," Blake said.  
  
"I give it three months at the LEAST," Kira said.  
  
"Hey, I don't mind the hook up between the two of them, but can I have a little time to get to know my new sister?" Trent asked. The others rushed out, trying to hold in laughter so Chloe and Conner wouldn't catch them. They ceased their kissing and just held each other. Conner found some of her tense, soar muscles and started massaging them gently. Chloe moaned in relaxing pleasure.  
  
"Oh, that feels so good," she said. Conner smiled and kept massaging her back as he laid feathered kisses on her shoulder. Chloe gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Conner," she said quietly. He pulled away and faced her.  
  
"Yea?" he asked. Chloe swallowed a little and gently placed her hands on his face.  
  
"I know this is crazy for me to say. And I know I just met you a little while ago but you're the most amazing person I've ever met. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have been reunited with my family or fighting for Earth with a great group of new friends. I love you Conner," Chloe said. Conner was a little surprised by her words. But Chloe relaxed when she felt his cheeks widen from his smile.  
  
"I love you Chloe Davis...Omano...Mercer...whichever," he said. Chloe smiled and they embraced again for a tender kiss. Conner picked her up suddenly. They collapsed in laughter into the water, just enjoying relaxing with one another.  
  
Meanwhile, Torrance was pacing back and forth in his chambers. He growled as he heard his two subjects enter.  
  
"I want to know why you didn't destroy her when you were supposed to!" he demanded. His subjects cowered.  
  
"Please forgive us master. We were strategically planning her destruction. But she slipped out from under our noses," explained one.  
  
"But we have a feeling she'll return soon. Then we can strike at her and the other rangers as well. They'll think they're getting help for their fight, when they are really walking right into their own destruction," explained the other subject. Torrance cowered at them.  
  
"You have one more chance to get rid of her. If you don't, then I will not only take her out myself, but you two as well. Don't make me have to do it. My hands are full enough with the three wind rangers," Torrance said.  
  
"YES SIR!" the subjects replied.  
  
"But what about the thunder rangers and the Samurai ranger, sir?"  
  
"Dead weight compared to the revenge I want. They'll just be fun target practice," Torrance said.  
  
"What about the Thundersaurus Ranger sir? Should we fear her growing bond with the lightning ranger?"  
  
"Not until I tell you too. Now get back to the Lightning Academy. If Chloe comes back and finds her adoptive parents gone, then she'll get more suspicious then I want her to be," Torrance ordered.  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
WHAT?! Chloe's adoptive parents are working for Torrance? Huh? What? What does this mean? Where are Chloe and Leila's bond going? Where are the other rangers? Where does Conner and Chloe's relationship go from here? Find out in Chapter 9. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. 


	9. Going Further

Disclaimer: the usual.........I own Chloe's adoptive parents.  
  
CHAPTER 9 Going Further  
  
A couple of weeks passed with the rangers watching and listening out carefully for activity from Torrance. Hunter and Leila stayed at the Omano's house in Reefside, giving Chloe one of the rooms so she could get to know her father and brother better. Hunter took Chloe to the Wind Academy to meet Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Sensei Watanabe. Chloe and Leila practiced some bonding techniques constantly in their backyard, often watched by Hunter and Conner, with the occasional visits from Tori, Blake, Trini, Kai, Trent, and Kira. Chloe was overjoyed to be an 'aunt' in a way to Kai and Trini. Daisy was also happy to be back at Chloe's side for a while, as she had stayed with the twins, Spot, and Blake and Tori once they had returned from the Thunder Academy.  
  
Leila and Trent especially enjoyed watching the relationship between Conner and Chloe grow into something that would fit in well amongst the ranger couples. They were in love and they were comfortable with each other. It was as if they were the two pieces to a puzzle, and they were the pieces that fit together. Conner, Kira, Trent, Tori, and Blake had come over for a weekly movie get together. Tori and Blake had brought Kai and Trini over. They sat on one side of the couch, cuddling their children Kira's tummy seemed to be growing every week. Trent sat against the couch, allowing Kira to lean into him so he could massage her aching back. Hunter and Leila curled up on the love seat with Spot curled up in Leila's lap. Daisy was curled up on the end of the couch and Conner and Chloe were wrapped in each other's arms, laid out on the couch. It took the other's a while to realize that they had fallen asleep. Tori was rocking Trini when she looked over and did a double take. She stifled a laugh.  
  
"Guys, look," she said. The others looked over and either stopped themselves from awing or laughing.  
  
"This might be our cue to leave. It's almost eleven anyway. We shouldn't keep the kids out this late," Blake said, carefully scooping up Kai.  
  
"Let me walk you guys out," Hunter said, getting up to help his brother and sister-in-law. Leila smiled from her brother to the couple on the couch.  
  
"Remind you of anything?" Trent asked of Kira and Leila.  
  
"Or anyone?" Kira asked. Leila laughed.  
  
"Leave 'em alone. You know Conner's been wanting to find that certain someone for the longest time now. I guess fate was watching out for him when that certain someone turned out to be our sister Trent," Leila said. Kira yawned loudly.  
  
"Do you want to stay over? You can use the guestroom over there," Leila said, pointing behind her. Kira got a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I tend to make a lot of noise because of how much trouble I have sleeping lately. I wouldn't want to disturb Chloe and/or Conner," Kira said, not sure if Conner was staying over.  
  
"Don't worry. They can't hear you from that guest room," Leila said reassuringly. They laughed as Hunter came back in.  
  
"You guys staying the night?" he asked. When they nodded, he went back and locked the door up for the night.  
  
"What about Conner?" Trent asked. Leila and Hunter glanced at each other.  
  
"He isn't going anywhere," Leila said, knowing how tired they were. Conner had jumped into the middle of their sparring session earlier that afternoon to get some exercise. Leila helped Kira get up and got her and Trent settled. Hunter gently shook Conner. He stirred and stretched.  
  
"Hey man," he said. Hunter chuckled.  
  
"Dude, we're going to bed. You might want to go to a room yourself," Hunter said. Conner got the idea and soon slipped off the bed, scooping the still sleeping Chloe into his arms. He smiled when he saw Daisy and Spot curled up next to each close to the front door.  
  
"Good dogs," he said to their four legged friends. As tired as they were, Spot and Daisy wagged their tails, showing Conner that they were looking out for their human companions. Conner walked into the guest room and carefully kicked the door closed. He laid her down on the bed. Then he grabbed a blanket and went over to the recliner chair in the corner.  
  
"Where are you going?" Chloe asked. Conner smirked and turned around.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," he said. Chloe smirked.  
  
"Can't without you right here," she said, pointing next to her. Conner kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to her, covering them with the blanket. They really couldn't fall asleep after that. They just held each other. Conner looking at his beautiful girlfriend and Chloe listening to the sound of him breathing.  
  
"Conner? What would you think about driving up to the Lightning Academy this weekend? Not just you and me, Trent, Kira, dad, Leila, and everyone else too," Chloe questioned.  
  
"I think that would be cool. Meeting and getting to know that part of your life," Conner said. Chloe smiled in relief.  
  
"I'm glad someone's cool about. Leila's trying to be cool with it but my mom and dad are soooooooooooooooo uneasy about it. Dad nearly had a meltdown. Trent's okay with it, I guess. My grandfather just made this sighing noise that he isn't too happy about it and....," Chloe said before being cut off by Conner's lips on hers. After getting over the initial shock, she settled into his kisses, leaning back into the pillows. Conner climbed halfway on top of her as they continued to make out. Conner's lips left Chloe's and began to massage her neck. Chloe enjoyed every minute of it. A few weeks ago, it kind of scared her to go this route, but it felt right at this point. Her hands ran through Conner's hair as his hands found their way up her shirt. He gently ran his hands across her bare skin, causing sensations to erupt throughout both of their bodies.  
  
Conner started to pull up on her shirt. Chloe lifted her arms up, to allow the shirt to come up more easily. Conner marveled at her well toned curves. He pulled his shirt off and started to gently kiss Chloe again. Her hand found their way to his neck and slowly traveled down his chest, taking in his chiseled abs and muscles. Conner wrapped his arms around Chloe's waist and laid down fully on her. Chloe rested her arms around Conner.  
  
Conner traveled kisses down from Chloe's neck and across her chest. He laid feathered kisses across the top of her breasts, they were accented by her bra. He ran his hands across her well toned stomach as he heard Chloe softly moan. He found the clasp of her bra and carefully undid it. He slowly lowered the straps, kissing as he went. He then stopped, teasing Chloe, as he pulled the bra fully off. He wrapped one arm fully around Chloe's waist and leaned in, his lips connecting fully with Chloe's breast. He massaged it gently with his lips, occasionally becoming a little more savage as he devoured the sweet flesh. He did not move on to the other one until he had covered every inch of her breast. Once all the flesh had been met at least once by his lips, he began to lay kisses across her abdomen. Heat was rising in their bodies, but Chloe felt as if it was still too soon to let the fires of passion erupt fully. When Conner's hand began to fiddle with her jeans, she leaned up and laid her hand across his.  
  
"Conner, I...I," she said, trying to speak but was severely embarrassed.  
  
"You're not ready to go that far?" Conner asked. Chloe swallowed and nodded. Conner leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
"It's okay. I love you and I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. Now are you ready to get some sleep?" he asked. Chloe smiled and nodded. Conner wrapped his arms around her and wrapped them up in the blanket as they got as close as they could to one another. They kissed again before drifting off into a deep sleep. Pleasure of finding her dream guy and worries of the events to come this coming weekend when they went to the Lightning Academy plaguing Chloe's dreams.  
  
Well their relationship seems to be going somewhere. But what is to come in the impending trip to the Lightning Academy? WHEN will Torrance strike again? Will they discover Chloe's adoptive parents involvement? Find out all this and more in the next chapter. 


	10. Lightning Strikes

Disclaimer: the usual..........  
  
CHAPTER 10 Lightning Strikes  
  
Conner slowly woke up the next morning to find the warm spot where Chloe had been empty. He slowly stirred and looked around to see where she was. He heard water running and then cut off. The door opened and Chloe came out with form fitting jeans on, her hair brushed neatly, make-up well done, and her bra on. She smiled as she walked over to her lounge chair.  
  
"Morning sunshine," she said as she picked up her blouse off the chair.  
  
"Morning. Do you have to put your blouse on already?" he asked teasingly as the cloth covered her well-toned stomach.  
  
"If we're going to get to the Lightning Academy soon, then yes. Get ready while I check on everyone else," she said before walking over to kiss him then going out to the living room. Chloe felt her way to the other guest room and was about to knock on the door when she heard a clang in the kitchen. She walked over and started to laugh.  
  
"Problem Hunter?" she asked.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he asked of his new sister-in-law.  
  
"I'm blind, not stupid. You're wearing that cologne Leila bought you," Chloe explained.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Leila asked as she came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hunter has yet to get used to my extra sensitive senses," Chloe explained.  
  
"You doubt an Omano? Baby, you should know better," Leila teased of her husband as he clanged the pots onto the counter. Hunter rolled his eyes and giving a teasing glare to his wife and sister-in-law.  
  
"Guilty as charged. Will you wake up Trent and Kira for me please? I'll start breakfast," Hunter said.  
  
"Don't bother," Kira said sleepily as she came walking into the kitchen, clutching her back.  
  
"You okay sweetie?" Leila asked.  
  
"I'm starting to get used to it. It's Trent who needs sleep. He stays up rubbing my back and doing anything to get me to relax. By the time I get to sleep, it takes him an extra few hours to relax enough to get to sleep," Kira said as she poured herself and Trent some orange juice.  
  
"Where is he?" Chloe asked.  
  
"In the shower. Could you get some coffee started please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Hunter said.  
  
"Morning all," Conner said happily. Kira just groaned as she walked back to the bedroom with the glasses of orange juice.  
  
"We'll be ready as soon as we can," she called as she walked into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"You ready for today guys?" Chloe asked. Leila bit her lip, glanced as Hunter and Conner, then smiled.  
  
"Sure," she said happily.  
  
"You can't fool me with the phony happiness Leila. It's okay if you're a little apprehensive," Chloe said, giving her sister a comforting smile.  
  
"Enough about us. How are you feeling about this? I mean, you are introducing your mom, dad, aunt, grandfather, sister, new brother, ME, and all your new friends to your adoptive parents," Conner said.  
  
"Not ALL of them. Kim isn't feeling well so she's staying in Reefside. She's going to baby-sit Trini and Kai with Hayley, Spot, and Daisy," Hunter said as he poured pancake batter onto the grittle. Chloe sighed.  
  
"I'm as ready as I can be. Especially since they haven't heard much from me," Chloe replied.  
  
"It'll be fine," Conner said, giving her a comforting kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh this is really what I wanted to wake up to," Trent said sarcastically as he came out of the guestroom, dressing and groomed but still obviously exhausted. The others heard the shower in the bedroom, indicating Kira was taking her turn getting ready. Trent poured some coffee as the others laughed at Trent's comment. He dragged himself back into the bedroom to help Kira finish getting ready.  
  
"You wants pancakes?" Hunter asked as he flipped finished pancakes onto a plate. Less than an hour later, the others had met up with Tori, Blake, Tommy, Ethan, Devin, and Anton. They started off and made a little stop at the Wind Academy on the way.  
  
"Where are we?" Anton asked as they made the hike to the waterfall.  
  
"A little place I like to call a second home," Tori explained as she looked out onto the lake. Blake and Hunter both smiled at the familiar site of the Wind Ninja Academy waterfall entrance. Everyone, with the exception of Leila and Chloe, had their mouths wide open as a light illuminated in mid air and opened up into a portal. Out from the portal came Dustin, Shane, and Cam, walking on the water. They greeted Tori, Blake, and Hunter first. Then proceeded to Leila, Conner, and everyone else.  
  
"Wow," Anton said.  
  
"You'll get used to it sir," Shane said as they all hiked back up to the cars. They soon started back on the road towards the Lightning Academy. The closer they got the more of an uneasy feeling both Chloe and Leila got.  
  
"Do you sense something Chloe?" Leila asked from the backseat of Conner's car.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know what," Chloe said.  
  
"Let's just hope it's nothing," Hunter said seriously.  
  
"What about your mom, grandfather, and aunt?" Conner asked.  
  
"They know where the entrance is, so they're meeting us there," Chloe said. The conversation once again fell silent as they continued to drive towards the Lightning Academy. The closer they got, the more Chloe and Leila couldn't shake the feeling that there really WAS something wrong and that they would face whatever it was when they got to their destination. Leila looked out into the sky and saw it gradually clouding over. Soon after, they arrived at the lightning academy entrance where LeeAnn, Laura, and Sensei Omano were waiting for them. All the rangers and friends rushed out of the vehicles and watched as Leila and Chloe walked out back towards the sky.  
  
"What is it girls?" Trent asked of his sisters.  
  
"Something's wrong," Leila said.  
  
"Something's here, at the academy," Chloe said. Suddenly, ninja streaks bounced up and down off the ground and knocked against all the rangers and their friends, except Leila and Chloe. The ninjas stopped in front of the twins, who reacted by throwing off the street clothes and getting in defensive stances together.  
  
"What do you want?!" they demanded.  
  
WHO are these ninjas? Are they Chloe's adoptive parents, or not? What is Torrance's part in this? Where is Chloe and Conner's relationship going from here? Find out in Chapter 11. 


	11. First Sight

Disclaimer: I own Chloe, Spot, Daisy, Torrance, Leila, Trini (the baby), Brian, Scott, Chloe's adoptive parents, Laura Omano, and Kai Bradley the baby belongs to Tori Bradley (AWESOME fanfic by the way). Everything else belongs to the Power Ranger Company.  
  
CHAPTER 11 First Sight  
  
The other rangers and friends stood on guard as the two ninjas circled Chloe and Leila. Chloe looked at them.  
  
"Brian? Scott?" she asked, realizing who they were. The two removed their masks to reveal their faces. They were identical twins with the exception that one had deep green eyes and the other had deep blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome home, Chloe," Scott, deep green eyes, said evilly.  
  
"What is this? Why are you guys doing this?" Chloe asked, confused.  
  
"Your parents ordered us too," Brian sneered.  
  
"My parents? Why?" Chloe pleaded.  
  
"They want the lightning power you've molded from nothing...," Scott started.  
  
"To one of the most powerful sources of energy in the universe," Brian finished.  
  
"Shows what you know. The power has bonded to her DNA and you can't take from her," Leila said.  
  
"And who might you be?" Scott asked, rather seductively, causing Hunter's anger to boil.  
  
"She's my twin sister Scott," Chloe said.  
  
"One big family reunion, huh Chloe?" Brian sneered.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Conner shouted.  
  
"They're my cousins!" Chloe explained.  
  
"Not by choice!" Scott shouted right before he and Brian launched a direct attack on Chloe and Leila. The girls reacted by pulling a double ninja beam on the twin boys. It successful got them off their backs but not without Brian pulling an unknown strike on Chloe, causing a slash to go across her face.  
  
"AH!!" she cried in pain as she collapsed to the ground, grabbing her face in pain. Leila slid over to her ailing sister as the twin boys collapsed to the ground.  
  
"This isn't over," Brian said before they both disappeared back into the Lightning Academy grounds.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Anton said. The groups piled into the cars and rushed back to Reefside. Conner drove like a bat out of hell with Hunter in the passengers side, looking into the backseat as Leila cradled her sister, who still clutched her face in pain. In what seemed like mere minutes, the group arrived at Anton's house. They all helped Chloe into the mansion and up to her room. Anton called Hayley and explained everything that happened. Hayley, Kim, the twins, and the dogs were soon on their way over. Leila, Hunter, Conner, and Trent waited outside Chloe's room until they arrived. Spot and Daisy tumbled up the stairs towards their masters. Spot jumped into Leila's arms as Daisy pushed her way into Chloe's room. She jumped onto Chloe's bed and curled up right next to her. Chloe moaned in pain but seem comforted as she cuddled close to Daisy. The others waited a few moments until they realized she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I'll wait up here with her. You guys go downstairs and see what's up," Conner said.  
  
"Holler if you need us man," Hunter said.  
  
"You'll need to in this house," Trent commented. The others chuckled as Conner walked in and collapsed onto the chair next to the bed. He clutched Chloe's hand and gently stroked it as he too drifted off to sleep. Downstairs, everyone was talking about the events that had occurred.  
  
"Do you think the cousins and supposedly her adoptive parents involvement has anything to do with Torrance?" Kim asked as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly.  
  
"I don't know. Why would any parent do this to their child?" Laura asked.  
  
"Not anyone who deserves to be a parent. What matters is that she's with us now Laura," Anton said reassuringly.  
  
"Why do they want her power?" Blake asked.  
  
"I'm sure it has something to do with destroying Tori, Shane, and Dustin," Tommy said.  
  
"Come again?" Shane said.  
  
"Torrance is Lothor's son," Devin said.  
  
"And he's after us," Tori finished for her fellow wind rangers.  
  
"Dude, that's not right," Dustin said.  
  
"They can't use her power. It's bonded to her and the only way to cut it off is to kill her. But I'm sure it's so far advanced that if they did that, the power would die with her," Cam said.  
  
"What's the deal with the cousins?" Conner asked.  
  
"My theory is that they're recruited by the parents, and the parents in turn are being recruited by Torrance," Sensei Omano explained. Suddenly, Spot barked spontaneously. Everyone who wasn't used to this looked at the dog while everyone else looked at the twins.  
  
"Is that Spot's way of saying we need future help?" Leila asked. Suddenly, Spot jumped off of Leila's lap and ran up the stairs. Everyone was REALLY confused by this.  
  
"I'll go check on it," Leila said, jumping up and following her puppy. Meanwhile, Chloe started to wake up with a throbbing head ache. She took the cloth off of her eyes and rubbed her temples and eyes. She kept her eyes closed as she sat up. Conner felt her move and jumped up to her side.  
  
"Hey baby, don't move to fast," he said. Chloe leaned against his open arms and rubbed her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Your cousins attacked you," Conner explained. Suddenly, Spot bounded through the door and jumped up on the bed next to a perked up Daisy.  
  
"Hey Chloe, how are you feeling?" Leila asked. Chloe started to open her eyes as she answered.  
  
"Like I got hit by a big...rig...," Chloe said as she opened her eyes fully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Conner asked. Chloe looked from Leila, to the dogs, and then to Conner. Leila gasped.  
  
"Oh my...," she said.  
  
"I can see you guys," Chloe said, slightly fearful.  
  
WHOA! Big twist. She can see?! What will this do to her fighting skills, if anything? What will this do to her relationship with Conner? What will happen with her adoptive family members and Torrance? ARE they going to get future help? Find out in Chapter 12. 


	12. Rejoicing

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 11....TORI BRADLEY ROCKS...Read "Code Blue"...it rocked..............  
  
CHAPTER 12 Rejoicing  
  
Anton, Laura, LeeAnn, Sensei Omano, Tommy, Kim, and Hayley discussed amongst themselves in the kitchen. Cam, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Tori, Ethan, Devin, Kira, and Trent were doing there best to get a little distracted from the fight as they needed to recharge.  
  
"Hey little guy, I'm going to teach you skateboarding, and rollerblading, and anything with wheels that your daddy can't teach you," Shane said to baby Kai. Blake rolled his eyes as the others broke down laughing.  
  
"So do you two know what you're having yet?" Tori asked of Kira and Trent.  
  
"Nope, we want to be surprised," Kira said.  
  
"I just want a healthy baby," Trent added. Blake chuckled.  
  
"Good luck if you have a girl," he said to Trent, whose face fell.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"As much as you will love her, she is a father's worst nightmare," Blake said. Kira and Tori glared at Blake.  
  
"What? It's true," he insisted. Suddenly, a pair of feet bounded down the stairs and the group looked up to see Leila, out of breath and standing on the landing.  
  
"Hey guys, can I borrow Trent for a second?" she asked, a little oddly.  
  
"Everything okay Leila?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Yea, yea, you'll all see in a second that everything's fine, just need to borrow Trent," she said as Trent got up and walked over to her. As soon as he was close enough, she grabbed his hand and literally dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"LEILA!" he screamed. Tommy and Anton ran in while the others looked from their seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. The kid rangers were so dumbfounded that they just shrugged their shoulders. Meanwhile, Chloe and Conner were kind of having a little get to know you again session. They just looked at each other, smiling and blushing, but at the same time a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You're more handsome than I pictured you," Chloe commented, smiling. Conner smirked at her.  
  
"Well, your still as beautiful as ever. But you've got something on your face," Conner said, frowning a little and leaning forward.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked. Suddenly, Conner planted his lips on Chloe's and they embraced in a heated kiss.  
  
"Oh I really wanted to see this," came a familiar voice sarcastically. Chloe and Conner separated. Chloe looked up to see Leila and Trent, her brother whom she was seeing for the first time. She smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Trent?" she said, a little unsure. Trent frowned and looked at his sister.  
  
"Yea Chloe, it's me. What's wrong? What did you want me to see Leila?" Trent asked.  
  
"She wanted you to see that I could see," Chloe answered. Trent's face fell once again.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I...can...see...you...Trent," Chloe said playfully, doing hand motions and stopping to embrace her shocked brother, who finally grasped the concept. Conner and Leila smiled as the brother and sister embraced, almost as if was their first time meeting.  
  
"Now can I go nuts?" Chloe asked of Leila.  
  
"Sure," Leila said.  
  
"Hold on, why are you going nuts?" Trent asked.  
  
"I'm going down to see dad and everyone else for the first time," Chloe said before running past Trent and bolting for the stairs. Trent, Leila, and Conner all glanced at each other and smiled before following her.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!" Chloe screamed as she came bolting down the stairs. The kids in the living room stood up as everyone in the kitchen ran out.  
  
"Chloe what's wrong?" Anton asked as he walked up to his daughter. Chloe looked like she was about to cry as she stared into her father's eyes for the first time. Anton's face fell as he stared back into her eyes and realized what happened.  
  
"Oh my..baby," he said as he embraced his daughter and almost broke down crying. Everyone else was extremely confused.  
  
"Dudes, mind cluing us in?" Dustin asked. Anton and Chloe separated and Chloe glanced at all of her family members and friends.  
  
"I can see you guys...," she said simply. That did it, happiness, shock, and tears of joy instantly filled the room. Everyone was overjoyed at the news. It was the break the kid rangers were looking for. Their distraction from the current situation was celebrating with Chloe her new sight.  
  
Hours later, Chloe sat outside her father's house, taking in the sunset. Conner watched her from right outside the glass doors. Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Leila watched from the kitchen.  
  
"They're hopeless," Hunter said.  
  
"I think all of us were like that at one point," Kira pointed out.  
  
"There he goes," Trent said. The others looked up to see Conner walked out towards Chloe.  
  
"Good thing dad and Hayley went out for the evening," Leila said, in reference to what might happen between Conner and Chloe. Meanwhile, Chloe still sensed Conner approaching and looked up just as he sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Conner asked. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Like I have a whole new life," she said.  
  
"Amazing that your cousins who turned on you could give you something like second sight," Conner said.  
  
"I don't think it was unintentional," Chloe commented.  
  
"What do you mean?" Conner asked.  
  
"I don't know about my adoptive parents involvement. But I really think there is more to my cousin's involvement than what we saw. I think them restoring my sight was a sign that I need to look into this," Chloe explained.  
  
"Do you think that were forced into it?" Conner asked. Chloe sighed.  
  
"I hope so. I don't want to think about me being wrong on this," Chloe said.  
  
IS Chloe right? Were her cousins forced? Are they really GOOD guys? And what about her parents involvement? What is to come with the fight against Torrance? What's to come between Chloe and Conner? Find out in the next chapters.  
  
A/N: Okay guys. A few things to vote on. First of all, my next three stories to come are the Tori/Blake prequel, the Hunter/Leila prequel, AND Dino Storm 2. Now, I want you all to vote on the order you want them in. And I can't make promises now, but if all goes well with Dino Storm 2, then you'll spinoffs with all the kids too. Also, mention if you want a Chloe/Conner "moment". I'll probably have one but I'm not sure when. Thanks. –Storm2003 


	13. Moments

Disclaimer: the usual..............  
  
CHAPTER 13 Moments  
  
The rangers had decided to take a little bit of time to rest before regrouping to take on a full attack on Torrance and the Lightning Academy. Chloe had related her theory about her cousins to Tommy, Kim, Hayley, her dad, her mom, Aunt LeeAnn, and Sensei Omano. Tommy felt for Chloe in this situation and persuaded the others to look into her theory.  
  
Ethan and Devin went over to the café and ran it until they were called back into action. Cam, Shane, and Dustin went back to the Wind Academy to see what they could gather from there. Tori and Blake stayed at the mansion with Kai and Trini. Anton and the others were more than happy to take breaks and baby-sit for the parents. Hunter and Leila just wanted to spend some down time with their family. Conner wanted to be a shoulder for Chloe whenever she needed one. Chloe, however, had a sparkle in her eye at every turn. Everything she saw and everyone she saw was like she was seeing them for the first time. All of her family members saw a different spark in her eye whenever she was with Conner. They had only known each other for a short time but it was almost as if they had been together as long as some of the married couples had.  
  
One night, the adults had decided to all go out to eat together. Tori and Blake went swimming with the twins and Hunter and Leila joined them. Conner had offered to go grocery shopping for the house and was just finishing putting them up when Chloe came in from outside. She had swam a little but had sunned long enough to dry off. Conner came out of the kitchen just in time to be met with her wonderful body and stunning smile. He was almost out of breath at the sight of her. Chloe smiled and bounded over to him.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. Conner kissed back and when they parted, he looked her over hungrily. Chloe smirked at him playfully.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Oh, just the most beautiful woman on earth," he replied. Chloe smiled wide.  
  
"Honey, you know that thing I said I wasn't ready for?" Chloe said, hinting. Conner arched an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Are you...?" he started to ask and Chloe nodded.  
  
"Let's just say I'm going to take a shower and it's big enough for more than one person," she said before slipping upstairs. Conner watched her walk up the stairs and waited a few moments. He glanced outside to make sure the others didn't see him before he raced upstairs himself. He made his way up to Chloe's room, walked in, and locked the door behind him. He shed himself of his clothes down to his boxers and walked into Chloe's bathroom. She had the shower door open but the water wasn't running. He looked in and saw Chloe standing there, still in her bathing suit.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked. Conner walked in and closed the shower door behind him. Chloe hit one button and the shower started. Hot water hit their bodies as their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss. Conner wasted no time in working his hands on Chloe's bathing suit bottoms. Chloe, in turn, removed his boxers. Their hands and lips worked on each other's bare skin as Conner gently rubbed his pelvis against Chloe's. He pinned Chloe's body against the wall opposite of the shower head and water hit his bare skin as his lips worked against Chloe's.  
  
"Conner...," she whispered huskily. Conner wrapped his arms around Chloe's mid drift and pulled her close to him. He ran one hand over her stomach as one hand worked her bathing suit top. When it fell to the shower floor, Conner immediately went for Chloe's chest. One hand gently massaged any area he wasn't kissing. Chloe moaned in pleasure as her hands clutched his back possessively. When she assumed he was finished, Chloe pulled her own maneuver and pinned him against the wall too. She gave him the most passionate kiss she had in her before trailing hungry kisses all over his chest. Her hands rubbed all over him, sending sensations through his body. They found their way to middle where their lips met once more before Conner took control of the situation. He picked Chloe up and actually laid her down on the shower floor.  
  
"Good thing I just cleaned in here, huh?" Chloe asked as Conner climbed on top of her. He responded by kissing her fully on the lips before entering her in one swift movement. Chloe gasped at the initial pain but relaxed into the pleasure it brought her. They became in sync so fast, it was as if it wasn't their first time. Their hands clutched and rubbed all over hot, wet bare skin as the pace increased. Conner's lips swept all over Chloe's skin, especially on her neck and breasts. Their climax came just before the water began to cool. They collapsed on top of each other and tried to catch their breath.  
  
"Oh my....," Chloe said.  
  
"Wow," Conner said, still breathing hard.  
  
"I love you McKnight," Chloe said before pressing her lips hard against his lips, even when he was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I love you Omano," he said.  
  
"Want to dry off now and hit the sack?" Chloe asked as she got and turned the now cool shower water off. Conner smirked and got up, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous, wet body.  
  
"Or, we could take a hot bath and other stuff," Conner suggested as he nipped at her neck. Chloe took in the feeling of him kissing her weak spot before answering.  
  
"That would be wasting water," she complained playfully.  
  
"Your dad can afford it," Conner replied.  
  
"Okay, she said before stepping out of the shower, with Conner right on her heels.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Lightning Academy, Brian and Scott were being tortured by their Aunt Tara and Uncle Jon (Chloe's adoptive parents).  
  
"AHHHH!!!" they cried as the electric shock surged through their bodies.  
  
"Aunt Tara...Uncle Jon...," Brian pleaded.  
  
"Please stop. We don't want to do this. Not to Chloe," Scott said. Tara and Jon fired more electric shocks at their nephews.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" they cried, collapsing more in pain.  
  
"You will do as we say!" Jon commanded.  
  
"You will get that lightning morpher for us and the power too," Tara said.  
  
"But it's bonded to Chloe. We can't get it without possibly killing her," Brian said.  
  
"We can't kill her, she's like a sister to us," Scott pleaded. Once again, the electric surged through them again.  
  
"Do as we say....," Jon said.  
  
"Or die yourselves," Tara replied. They stopped the electric shocks, the boys collapsing to the ground, close to death. Jon and Tara left the room.  
  
"Stupid boys," Jon muttered. The door slammed as the boys managed to gain enough strength to talk.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Scott asked.  
  
"We can't kill Chloe...we can't," Brian said. The boys passed out from pain.  
  
OKAY, the big Chloe/Conner moment. Tell me what you think. Where does this take their relationship? What is everyone planning for the big fight against Torrance? What's the deal with Chloe's adoptive parents? What's going to happen to her cousins? Find out in Chapter 14 and if you haven't voted, please do so. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the end of Chapter 12 (after you've read the beginning and the middle.) God bless! -Storm2003. 


	14. It Starts

Disclaimer: the usual.............  
  
CHAPTER 14 It Starts  
  
Later that night, there was rustling in the bushes. The darkness would make you think that your eyes were playing tricks on you as the bushes moved with no body seen. The rustling stopped at a field opening. A little shaking and the two bodies appeared. It was Brian and Scott, still breathing heavy and limping from pain.  
  
"How did we get out of there without getting caught?" Brian asked.  
  
"We're not completely out of the woods yet, let's go," Scott said before they ninja streaked away. When they felt that they were at a safe distance. They stopped and started to walk along the street.  
  
"Do have any idea where we are going?" Scott asked.  
  
"Reefside. That's where Chloe's biological father lives," Brian explained.  
  
"After what happened, how are we going to convince them that we were forced to attack them?" Scott asked.  
  
"Through Chloe. We restored her sight on purpose, so she'll be our link," Brian said as the two brothers limped on. Hours later, the sun began to rise. Chloe stirred and smiled at the sight in front of her. Conner, shirtless, was still asleep and had a possessive arm wrapped around Chloe. Her arm was draped across his stomach. Only a short time ago, she never pictured herself with a guy she loved as much as did Conner, let alone making love to him all night long. She laid such gentle kisses across his stomach and up to his neck, that Conner didn't even wake up. He just stirred a little and smiled as if he had been dreaming. He moved his arm enough for Chloe to slip out of bed. She took a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. She bounded down the stairs and realized she was up before anyone else. She found Daisy and Spot asleep in the middle of the floor of the first story, in range of all the doors.  
  
"Aren't you two good watch dogs?" she said playfully as the dogs woke up but didn't move. She went into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She sipped on it and went outside to watch the rest of the sunrise. She smiled at the beautiful sight before her. She finished the rest of her orange juice and sat down on a lawn chair.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," came a familiar voice. Chloe smiled when she saw Conner walk out, still waking up, in sweats and a red tank top. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he in turn wrapped his around her waist.  
  
"Good morning," she said before kissing him.  
  
"Now it is," he said before returning the kiss, this time longer and a little more passionate.  
  
"Is he the paper boy?" asked a voice suddenly. The two separated to see Scott and Brian. Conner jumped in front of Chloe into a fighting stance.  
  
"Easy boy. We don't want to fight. We want to help," Scott said.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Conner asked.  
  
"Because I believe them," Chloe said. Conner looked backed at her a little surprised.  
  
"That easily?" he asked.  
  
"You didn't grow up with them, Conner. I know them. They wouldn't have done what they did unless they were provoked," Chloe said.  
  
"She's telling the truth," Brian added.  
  
"Even though I believe her, that doesn't mean I'm not going to be cautious," Conner said.  
  
"Understandable," Scott said.  
  
"Let's go inside and I'll wake the others up," Chloe said before walking in. Conner ushered the cousins in, not wanting to turn his back on them.  
  
"Sit there," he instructed, pointing to a couch. He flopped down on an easy chair across from them.  
  
"So you've got our cousin wrapped around of love do you?" Brian asked sarcastically. Conner frowned at the stupid saying.  
  
"You could say that," he said, unsure. It would've gotten uncomfortable if they hadn't heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Trent, Kira, Tori, and Blake are coming down right now," Chloe said before sitting next to Conner on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Why not anyone else?" Scott asked.  
  
"Let's go a little at a time," Chloe said as they heard footsteps.  
  
"What's going on Chloe?" Kira asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's too early for...this," Trent started to say before seeing the two cousins on the sofa. Trent, Blake, and Tori got into fighting stances while Kira just rolled her eyes and woddled into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.  
  
"Are we going to go through this with everyone?" Scott asked of Chloe. Chloe just nodded before looking at her friends.  
  
"Ease up guys, they're cool," she said. The others eased off of the stances but still glared at the twin cousins.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tori asked.  
  
"To help you guys. Our aunt and uncle are after Chloe and won't stop until they get her lightning power," Brian said.  
  
"Even if it means killing her and we didn't want to be their pawns anymore," Scott added.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Trent asked.  
  
"Chloe believes us and for now, that's enough. All we want is for this to stop," Brian said.  
  
"And just how are we supposed to stop it?" Conner asked.  
  
"Raid the Lightning Academy and free all of the students," Scott said.  
  
"Wait, they have the students locked up?!" Chloe asked.  
  
"Only the ones they don't corrupt to do things for them," Brian said. Chloe's shoulders sagged in obvious shock. Conner wrapped his arms around her waist in comfort. She gently collapsed back into his lap and laid her head against his.  
  
"What has Torrance done to them?" she asked, not really to anyone.  
  
"We aren't sure Chloe," Brian said.  
  
"Your parents may be beyond help at this point," Scott said.  
  
WHOA! Freak out, are her parents beyond help? Will the others rangers help them? Where are Chloe and Conner's relationship going to end up? What will happen as the rangers plan and put to action a plan of attack on the Lightning Academy? Find out next time. Please Read and Review and don't forget to vote for the stuff at the end of Chapter 12. Thanks and God Bless! –Storm2003 


	15. Escalates

Disclaimer: the usual.......................  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Escalates  
  
A couple of days passed after Brian and Scott had made their appearance at the Mercer estate. Some of the rangers had developed a hint of trust in them while others were still cautious all around. Brian and Scott often discussed plans of attack with the adults of the group.  
  
"Our best bet is to distract Tara and Jon while some of us free all of the students," Brian explained.  
  
"Which won't be easy. They're tied up all over the place," Scott said. They suddenly heard a loud crash outside.  
  
"What was that?" Hayley asked.  
  
"Chloe," Anton, Laura, Sensei Omano, Brian, and Scott said at the exact same time.  
  
"She's not taking this info about her parents well," Laura said.  
  
"They were never the BEST parents to her. She just felt lucky to have them since she couldn't remember about you guys," Scott explained.  
  
"Why did they keep her so long? Didn't they figure out she was the granddaughter of the Thunder Academy Sensei?" Kim asked.  
  
"Sure they figured it out. We only just realized they kept her because she was destined for the lightning morpher. It wasn't a power to really get crazy about a few years ago but Chloe's made it into a worth while power source," Brian said.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" LeeAnn asked, mainly to everybody.  
  
"She has you guys, she'll be fine," Scott said. Meanwhile, Trent watched his new sister helplessly from his and Kira's bedroom. Kira, gently rubbing her belly, walked over to Trent and put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of his gaze and hugged her, kissing her gently on the lips. He held her as they both turned back to look at Chloe.  
  
"I can't imagine what's going through her head right now," Kira said. Trent sighed.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do for her," he said. Kira kissed his cheek.  
  
"Just know that Leila and your dad feel the same way," she said. Leila and Hunter watched Chloe from the other side of the house. They had gone for a jog together and had come back to find Chloe going crazy in a work out routine.  
  
"Do you think it'll get better when we raid the Lightning Academy?" Leila asked.  
  
"Probably not when, but hopefully after we finish," Hunter said. Chloe tumbled over lawn chairs and delivered flying kicks to dead air.  
  
"HIYA!" she cried before breaking into a run through the forest behind her dad's house. She just kept running, tumbling, flipping, and jumping every chance she got. She finally collapsed into a cave she had found a few days back. In the middle of catching her breath, tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Why...why," she whispered, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Chloe..," came a voice. Chloe jumped up into a defensive stance but relaxed when she saw Conner.  
  
"Why did they do this?!" she cried before breaking into tears. Conner fell to his knees and enveloped Chloe in a comforting hug as her tears flowed. She cried for what seemed like forever. She eventually slipped into a sleep and Conner used his book bag as a pillow to lean on while Chloe used him. He held her close as they both drifting off to sleep. Hours later, darkness had fallen and Chloe was just waking up. It took her only a few seconds to realize who was with her and what had happened. She leaned and pressed her lips against Conner's. He slowly woke up and returned the kiss. They parted and Chloe smiled at him.  
  
"You okay?" Conner asked. Chloe nodded and kissed once more, slipping her tongue against his mouth. Conner opened up and they began massaging their tongues against one another. As the kissing increased, Chloe began to slip to the soft dirt floor while Conner climbed on top of her. His lips slipped to her neck and massaged her skin gently. Chloe smiled at just having Conner near her, let alone on top of her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him touched her. Conner kept laying kisses over her as his hands gently explored her. In the back of his mind, he was thinking how much he loved Chloe and how in the short months he had known her, he couldn't believe how close they had been. Everyone was supportive of their relationship, and Conner knew his friends would've interfered by now if they didn't think he and Chloe were a good match. All of that put together gave him the courage to do what he did next. He stopped kissing her and looked down at his girlfriend.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked. Chloe's eyes opened wide and she looked up at Conner in surprise.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked. Conner kissed her.  
  
"Will...you...marry...me?" he asked. Chloe, in shock by the suddenness of it, did not need a lot of time to answer.  
  
"YES!" she said, enveloping him in a hug and rolling so she was on top of him. Conner was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"You seriously want to marry me?" he asked.  
  
"You got it dino boy," Chloe said before positioning herself to straddle him. She pulled off her shirt, exposing her stomach and curvaceous body, complemented by her sports bra. Conner removed his shirt and they resumed their passionate kissing. Hands and lips explored at they rolled several times. They stopped on their side and removed each other's clothing. Chloe hiked her leg over Conner's and felt something brush against her womanhood. When it did that, Conner moved his hips to enter her. Chloe threw her head back as she soaked in the pleasure. As he worked against her pelvis, Conner rolled them so he was on top of her but kept his pace up. The smooth flow brought both of them so much pleasure that they still felt it even after they had reached their climaxes and collapsed on top of each other. After recovering and making out, as well as love, a few more times, they put on their disgarded clothes and snuck up to the house.  
  
"Well, we've had the shower, the bath tub, and now a cave," Conner said.  
  
"How about we hit the shower one more time then use the bed?" Chloe asked. Conner smirked and chased her into the house, having to tiptoe behind her after they got in range of the bedrooms. Hunter and Leila had their ears next to their door and smirked.  
  
"They're engaged," Hunter said.  
  
"Oh yeah. But their energy is kind of reminding me of our first time," Leila said, smirking as a hint. Hunter scooped her up and plopped her down on their bed, climbing on top of her and throwing the covers over them, proceeding to make love to his wife.  
  
Meanwhile, Tara and Jon stood outside the Lightning Academy, glaring in the direction Scott and Brian had gone to get to Reefside.  
  
"They'll come for us," Tara said.  
  
"So we'll go to them and so will Torrance," Jon replied.  
  
"And in 48 hours, the academy will be in pieces," Tara added.  
  
"Along with the students locked inside," Jon replied before he and his wife walked off into the distance. Back inside the academy, students struggled for freedom, screaming for help, as they had all been made aware of the bomb ticking away in Tara and Jon office.  
  
WHOA!! Okay, getting married? Bomb gonna go off? Fight coming to them? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! Let's see as the fight starts in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	16. Front Lawn Fight

Disclaimer: the usual..................  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Front Lawn Fight  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!" screamed Anton, Laura, and Sensei Omano. It was the morning after Conner had proposed spontaneously to Chloe and they were now telling everyone. The rangers and all their associates had seen it coming, but Anton, Laura, and Sensei Omano were a little taken back by the suddenness of it, especially since they had only just been reunited with Chloe. Brian and Scott were smarter than they appeared to be to the rangers. They stayed out of it and just congratulated Conner and their cousin.  
  
"We're engaged," Chloe said to her parents and grandfather.  
  
"But...but...so soon?" Laura asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Laura," LeeAnn said. Laura paused and glanced at Anton and her sister.  
  
"I know, I know," Laura said. Anton just rubbed his temples in embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Leila, Chloe, and Trent asked.  
  
"They were married after two weeks," LeeAnn said.  
  
"WHAT?!!" the kids demanded.  
  
"We've rekindled a friendship but we're a little taken back by the suddenness of your engagement and we don't want the same result for you," Anton explained.  
  
"Well, Anton there are a lot of differences between yours and Laura's marriage compared to Conner and Chloe's engagement," Laura said.  
  
"Such as?" Anton questioned.  
  
"We didn't approve of your marriage, that's why the two of you eloped, in case you don't remember," Sensei Omano said. Anton's face fell a little.  
  
"Oh...yeah," he said. Laura gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Things have changed, like you said," she replied. Anton smiled as Hayley rubbed his shoulder gently in support.  
  
"And they've also been dating longer than you two have. Plus, I'm sure with the situation at hand, the engagement will last a little bit," Sensei Omano said, glancing at his granddaughter. Chloe gave her grandfather a playful look.  
  
"Don't worry grandpa. We don't want to have to worry about Torrance interrupting the ceremony," Chloe said. Laura, Anton, and Sensei Omano calmed down a little bit and the group settled into congratulating the couple.  
  
Later that night the group but settled into a relaxed but an alert routine. All but Scott and Brian. They sensed something that they were more in tune with than Chloe and Leila.  
  
"They're close, but why haven't they attacked yet?" Scott asked his brother.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're planning something with Torrance," Brian suggested.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Scott asked.  
  
"Let's wait it out until morning. No matter what, we'll tell them then," Brian said. So the two brothers banded together, watching over the estate and their friends for the night. Conner watched from the window of his and Chloe's bedroom as Brian paced around the front yard.  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Hunter asked from the open door. The girls were all gathered in Leila's room for a little while, so the guys were back and forth talking with each other. Blake held Kai in his arms as he stood behind Hunter. Trent was right behind Blake holding Trini.  
  
"I still don't trust those guys," Conner said.  
  
"You will in time. Chloe would've said something if she thought they were a threat," Blake said.  
  
"I know, it's just that whole attack and Chloe's theories don't level up," Conner explained.  
  
"Con, man, I've never heard you so thought provoked," came the familiar voice of Ethan. The guys laughed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ethan," Conner said.  
  
"Conner, it's understandable your concerned, but our main focus should be Tara, Jon, and Torrance. Your main concern should be planning a wedding," Trent said as he bounced Trini a little. Conner sighed loudly. Meanwhile, the girls were enjoying their break. Kim had decided to join them for a little girl time while Tommy spent time with Anton and Sensei Omano. Hayley wanted to try and improve a friendship with Laura, so the two of them, along with LeeAnn, had gone out to dinner.  
  
"Something smells good," Kira said, sniffing.  
  
"Devin's downstairs cooking some dinner for everybody," Kim mentioned, grabbing a couple of cookies.  
  
"Why are Brian and Scott pacing around the mansion?" Tori asked, glancing out Leila's window.  
  
"They're probably still a little skeptical about getting to know everyone so they're pacing outside to be 'bodyguards'," Chloe explained. The girls suddenly heard a toilet flush and a small groan. The bathroom door opened and Leila came out, leaned against the door frame and clutched her stomach. Kira, Kim, and Tori glanced at each other and smirked at Leila.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Chloe asked, out of the blue. Tori, Kim, and Kira suppressed laughs.  
  
"Hunter is NEVER touching me again," Leila said, playfully. The girls all laughed and squealed as they enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"How far along are you?" Tori asked.  
  
"I think a few weeks," Leila said.  
  
"So how do you want to tell Hunter?" Kim asked.  
  
"Hunter proposed to you with Spot right?" Chloe asked. Leila nodded as the girls glanced at Spot and Daisy lying on the bed.  
  
"Well I have an idea," Chloe said, smirking evilly. A few minutes later, the guys were still in Conner and Chloe's room talking when Spot and Daisy came in.  
  
"Hey Spot," Hunter said, kneeling down for Spot to come to him. He scooped her up in his arms and frowned at something attached to her collar. There were pink and blue ribbons attached to the front of the collar and a note attached. Hunter read it.  
  
"Whether boy or girl, a baby will rock our world, active..playful..shy maybe, Hunter and Leila are having a baby," Hunter said, slowing down in shock as he read the last line.  
  
"Surprise," Leila said from the door. All the guys and the girls clapped in happiness as Hunter got over the shock and enveloped Leila in a huge hug and passionate kiss, while still holding Spot. Daisy barked in happiness.  
  
The happiness was short-lived as a blast rocked the Mercer grounds. Trent and Blake held the babies tightly while Conner and Ethan ran to the window.  
  
"Oh man," Conner said.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm guessing your parents," Ethan said, never having seen Tara and Jon before. But sure enough, Brian and Scott were in the front yard obviously hurt and being approached by Tara and Jon.  
  
DUHN DUHN DUHN!!! WHAT'S gonna happen? Where's Torrance? Will the others show up in time? Will Kim, Kira, and Leila be okay with their pregnancies AND a fight? What's going to go down with Conner and Chloe's marriage? Will Conner ever trust Brian and Scott? Will they get to the Lightning Academy in time? What else will happen? Find out next time.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I have been working on an original novel since eighth grade and I am very close to finishing. However, does anyone have any advice about finding a literary agent, manager, or getting published? I would really appreciate it. Either post it in your review or send it to me via email at Thanks a bunch. God bless! –Storm2003 


	17. Storm Twins

Disclaimer: the usual...............SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY

CHAPTER 17

Storm Twins

Tara and Jon slowly walked towards their nephews, cocky grins gracing their faces. Scott and Brian tried to get up, but the pain was too intense.

"What did you do to the Lightning Academy?!" Brian demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Tara said.

"You won't live long enough to do anything about it," Jon replied.

"Wanna bet?!" came two voices. Everyone watched in amazement as Leila and Chloe charged Tara and Jon. They tumbled over and stood back up in defensive stances. Trent, Conner, and Hunter ran to Brian and Scott's side.

"Give us the Lightning power Chloe and all of this is over!" Jon cried.

"FORGET IT!" Chloe bellowed angrily before reaching over and ripping her regular clothes off, revealing her Lightning Ninja Uniform.

"Let's go," Leila said, ripping her clothes off to reveal her Thunder Ninja Uniform. Scott and Brian watched in amazement as the girls ensued a fight in fluid formation with one another.

"So it is true. The storm twins do exist," Scott said, watching his cousin and her sister fight their aunt and uncle.

"What are you babbling about?" Trent asked.

"There's a legend about two who are of lightning and thunder. The storm twins can fight so fluidly, so mirrored to each other that it's like one person is fighting," Brian explained. The girls indeed were fighting fluidly, doing exact same moves that seemed to gain the upperhand on the evil Jon and Tara.

"What's wrong with you two? What happened to you?!" Chloe cried to the people she thought were her parents.

"This happened," Tara sneered before firing a ball of energy at Chloe. She dived out of the way and tumbled towards her sister.

"Let's turn it up a notch!" Leila said. Chloe knew exactly what she meant. The girls shifted into their morphing positions but just as they were about to do their last moves, something caused them to do something different. They crossed the wrists where they wore their morphers and activated a new power in them. It reactivated Leila's seemingly lost thunder powers. When the light of the power died down, an amazing sight was before the others. The girls were wearing exact suits together with a couple of exceptions. Chloe, of course, was in silver while Leila was dressed down in gold. Down the side's of Leila's uniform were white thunder bolts and down Chloe's were white lightning bolts.

"Don't make us do this, please!" Chloe pleaded with them.

"Shut up!" Jon snarled before hurling a ball of energy at them. The girls each lifted their hands up and the ball bounced back towards Jon and Tara, knocking them off their feet.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE LIGHTNING ACADEMY?!" Brian and Scott bellowed, trying to get one last bit of info.

"You'll NEVER know!" Tara cried. Chloe and Leila jumped into the air and called out their new attacks at the same time.

"THUNDER BOLT, LIGHTNING BOLT, STRIKE!!!!" they cried. The surge of energy grew immensely until it collided with Tara and Jon, disintegrating them. The light of the energy ball died down and everyone looked at Chloe and Leila. The girls stood tall and proud for a second, then collapsed to the ground the very next. Their morpher left them and the girls were in obvious pain. Leila leaned to the ground in pain, gently rubbing her stomach. Chloe had tears in her eyes and was clutching her head in throbbing agony. The guys rushed over to the girls. Brian and Scott, still in pain, collapsed in front of them as Conner held Chloe, Hunter held Leila, and Trent comforted both of them in between them.

"What did you mean by the lightning academy?" Conner asked.

"They did something, I know they did," Brian said.

"We have to get there now," Chloe said.

"Not before you two get checked out," Hunter said before scooping Leila in his arms.

"Let's call the others," Conner said, picking Chloe up and rushing back into the house where the others were still standing in shock.

Back at the Lightning Academy, the seconds ticked away at the bomb. The students still screamed and struggled, not knowing how much time was left. One more look at it, and we see that exactly twenty-four hours is left.

Hours later, the rangers were gathering a plan for getting to the lightning academy and what to do next. Cam, Dustin, and Shane had ninja streaked in from the wind academy. Everyone else had come in from their night out. Hayley and Cam had ordered Leila and Chloe for immediate bed rest. Hayley was a little worried about Leila's baby but her fears were put to rest after Leila had a good few hours of rest.

"So we're really almost walking in their blind because you don't know what they did?" Anton asked of Brian and Scott.

"We can only see so much. That's the point of the power, you see enough so you know to investigate and make a difference. If you can see too much, then you ruin the point of having a future," Brian said.

"If we don't get their in time, some of us might not have a future," Laura said.

"Ease up on them guys. We should be thanking them for giving us the info they can," Tommy said, defending Brian and Scott. He knew to be cautious in situations but he still had a soft spot for people who get their start in this line of work evil but had the potential to be good. Hayley walked in right then. Anton jumped and walked over to her, taking her hand. Laura came up behind him.

"How are the girls?" Anton asked, nervously. Hayley gave both of them a soft smile.

"They're fine. I know this is A LOT to ask, but in the event that we need them to fight, I think we should wait another hour before leaving..TWO hours at the most. The girls REALLY need their rest," Hayley pleaded.

"It is a lot to ask but we need the girls," Kim said.

"Let's just hope we won't be too late," Sensei Omano said. Hunter held Leila in his arms up in their bedroom, both of their hands on her stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked nervously.

"Once a ranger, always a ranger baby. No matter what," Leila said, reassuring Hunter that she would fight. Conner and Chloe were wrapped up in each other's arms. Conner watched Chloe sleep, somewhat peacefully. He sighed and ran his thumb along her jaw line

"It'll be over soon. I won't let anything happen to you," he said.

Okay, they know SOMETHING'S up, but they don't know what. Will they get their in time? What's gonna happen with all the relationships and pregnancies? Find out in the next chapter as the rangers find their way to the Lightning Academy and have their encounter with Torrance.


	18. Heat It Up

Disclaimer: the usual...A/N: Sorry about the delay, had computer troubles.

CHAPTER 18

Heat It Up

A little over two hours, everybody was gathered in the cars and driving towards the Lightning Academy. Tommy, Kim, Hayley, Anton, Laura, LeeAnn, Sensei Omano, Brian, and Scott had climbed into the Omano's big van. Tommy had given Ethan his keys, so Ethan and Devin were in Tommy's jeep. Tori, Blake, Kira, and Trent were in Tori's van while Conner, Chloe, Hunter, and Leila were in Conner's car. Chloe and Leila couldn't put their fingers on it but something was in the air. Something that effected them severely. Tears escaped their eyes and tried to hide it from their guys, but Hunter and Conner both saw it. They attempted to ask the girls something but Leila jumped ahead.

"So, um, are Shane, Dustin, and Cam meeting us somewhere?" Leila asked.

"Yep, right up here," Conner responded, pulling off the road next to a bridge. The other cars pulled up beside them. Out of the woods came the two wind rangers and the samurai ranger in their ninja uniforms. They climbed into Dr. Oliver's jeep, being the only one with room, and the cars started off again.

"How are the girls?" Shane asked of Ethan and Devin. The blue dino and Triassic rangers glanced at each other, knowing he meant Leila and Chloe.

"Leila's pregnant," Devin said.

"That's great," Cam said.

"But they've got new powers to deal with and none of are sure what we're going to face when we get to the Lightning Academy," Ethan explained.

"Dude, freaky," Dustin said, scratching his head. Brian glanced at his brother.

"Whatever goes, save the students," Brian said.

"You got it man," Scott replied. An hour later, they arrived right outside the entrance to the Lightning Academy grounds. Chloe, Leila, Hunter, Tori, and Blake gathered together with Cam, Shane, and Dustin right next to them. The group tore off their street clothes and stood up in their ninja uniforms. Brian and Scott followed soon after. The group gathered together.

"Okay, Brian, Scott, and Chloe both know the actual academy better than anyone. I think you should each grab a partner and search the academy. The rest of us will cover the grounds," Tommy said.

"I'll go," Trent volunteered.

"Me too," Hunter added. Conner grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her to him.

"Uh, I think Conner wants to go," Chloe said. The group let out weak chuckles.

"Let's do this," Leila said. They turned and walked through the portal. When they were all the way through, they stopped. It was dark and weary.

"Where is everybody?" Blake said, the grounds being seemingly deserted.

"We'll find out soon," Scott said. He, Brian, Trent, Hunter, Chloe, and Conner walked away from the group and towards the academy. Tori, Shane, and Dustin grouped together while Cam, Ethan, and Devin went together. Leila, Kira, Kim, and Hayley stayed together while Tommy went with Anton, Sensei Omano, Laura, and LeeAnn. Brian, Scott, Trent, Hunter, Chloe, and Conner entered the academy and split up into their respective groups.

"Now where exactly are we looking?" Trent asked of Brian.

"We're searching the basement areas, that's where we have the practice rooms for teachers and stuff like that," Brian explained. Suddenly, there was some fumbling and small crash. The two approached a storage closet carefully. Brian swung open the door and the two found a group of students bound and gagged. Brian bent down and undid the gags.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It was the Sensei's. They went crazy," one student explained.

"Do you know where the other students are?" Trent asked.

"Only in the basement sir. But they've got them tied up all over the place," another student explained.

"What did they do to the academy?" Brian asked. The students were silent, signaling that they did not know. Hunter and Scott explored the top floor of main dorm rooms.

"You got anything?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing," Scott said. He sighed and started opening random doors. He suddenly found a bunch of students tied up in one dorm room.

"Over here!" he called. Hunter came in and started to help untie the students.

"What happened? What's going on here?" he asked of the students. None of the students knew what had gone on and couldn't answer him. Chloe and Conner were searching the main level of offices and dorm rooms.

"You look through the dorm rooms. I'm going to check the offices," Chloe said.

"You be careful, okay?" Conner said. Chloe nodded and gave him a quick kiss. Chloe had gotten an immediate vibe the second she had stepped foot into the academy. She approached the office of her adoptive parents and opened the door. There, sitting on the desk, was the very bomb Jon and Tara had set. She sighed and closed the door, walking around to standing at the desk. On the timer was ten minutes left. She took a deep breath and placed her hands over the bomb, calling up her energy that started to glow and gather in her hands.

Back outside, Leila was looking around with her Kira, Kim, and Hayley when she felt something. She looked over to the Lightning Academy.

"Oh no," she whispered. She would've run straight to the academy but something appeared straight out of the sky. The groups were all over the place and turned to take in the appearance of Torrance. He had an evil glare in his eye as he looked from group to group until his eyes fell on Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"Your time has come, Wind Rangers," he declared.

"How original," Kira retorted. Blake and Cam, nearest to Torrance, rushed at him, attempting to attack but were knocked out of the way. Torrance just kept making his way towards the Wind Rangers. Leila hesitated because she wanted to help. But her thoughts were on the academy itself. She could feel her sister and so many others in danger. Debating internally, Leila tore her eyes off her troubled friends and rushed towards the academy.

"Leila, wait!" Hayley cried but Leila didn't stop.

"Where is she going?" Kim asked.

"To help decide how this ends," Kira replied, the pregnant girls being too far along to be of too much help. Leila ran as fast as she could and rushed passed the main threshold.

"I'm coming Chloe," Leila thought to herself. Conner was working his way through the rooms, untying all of the students when he stopped. His heart seemed to stop as he felt something.

"No," he whispered before rushing out of the room.

DUHN DUHN DUHN!! What's going to happen? Will the bomb stop in time? How will the fight with Torrance end? How will the relationships and pregnancies turn out? Find out next time.


	19. Power of the Apocalypse

Disclaimer: the usual...........

Chapter 19

Power of the Apocalypse

Tori, Dustin, and Shane held their ground as Torrance came closer, knocking down any other rangers who got in his way.

"Now it's time to pay," Torrance growled.

"Couldn't we just add it to our tab?" Dustin asked. Blake and Cam watched helplessly from the sidelines, doubled over in pain from being thrown by Torrance. Cam breathed heavily and frowned.

"Do you feel something?" he asked Blake.

"Yea, I wish I knew what it was though," Blake replied. Torrance charged at the wind rangers and they fought back as well as they could. In the middle of the fight, they experienced the same mysterious feeling Blake and Cam had, but they too were unsure of what it was. Meanwhile, Brian and Trent had just finished freeing all of the students from the bottom floor and they were rushing out to the field grounds. Brian stopped for a second and sensed something in the air.

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"Chloe," Brian said out of concern.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Trent asked, nervous.

"You go out and help the others. I'll find Chloe, I'm sure she's fine," Brian said. Trent hesitated but rushed out to the ground. Hunter and Scott ran behind the students as they filed out of the academy. They too stopped in the middle of the stairs and became concerned.

"Leila," Hunter said.

"Chloe," Scott replied. Meanwhile, on the main floor, Leila was pounding at the office door.

"CHLOE!! Open the door, now!!" Leila screamed.

"Let me ram it in!" Conner said to his future sister-in-law.

"NO!! You have no idea how the bomb is put together in there, you might set it off by accident. Get outside and help the others!!" Leila ordered.

"NO WAY! I'm not leaving Chloe!" Conner said.

"Look, something is going on here. I don't know what but it's only something storm rangers can deal with, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!!" Leila ordered, staring Conner down. Conner hesitated but finally gave and ran out of the academy, realizing that as much as he loved Chloe, he had to put his duties as a ranger above that and his duty was to get out of the way of the storm rangers. Just as Conner disappeared from her sight, Brian, Scott, and Hunter appeared. Just when they ran up to Leila, the door to the office opened a little and they carefully walked in. Back outside, Tommy, Anton, Kira, Kim, Hayley, Ethan, Devin, Laura, LeeAnn, and Sensei Omano watched horrified as Tori, Shane, and Dustin got the crap beaten out of them.

"Do you sense that dad?" Laura asked.

"Yes I do. The girls are doing it," Sensei Omano.

"Doing what? What are the girls doing?" Anton asked.

"Bringing hope," LeeAnn answered.

"WHAT HOPE DO ANY OF YOU HAVE?! The academy will blow at any minute, I'm winning!" Torrance declared as the others saw Tori, Shane, and Dustin sprawled over the ground. Suddenly, a blast of energy erupted from the academy, shaking the grounds but the building did not fall.

"What? What happened?" Torrance asked, mainly of himself.

"This happened," Shane said. Torrance looked at him but was knocked off his feet by a low spinning heel kick from Tori. Conner came up behind Ethan and Devin and helped to their feet.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"You probably know more than us," Devin said.

"Yea, you were in the academy," Ethan said. The guys watched as Blake and Cam lined up with now reenergized Tori, Blake, and Shane. They turned back to the academy and watched as Brian, Scott, Chloe, Leila, and Hunter ran out and ninja streaked towards them. The freed students were scattered all over the place, making their way towards the battle.

"What did you do? That place was supposed to be destroyed!" Torrance declared.

"Just because you corrupted the place doesn't mean it can't be restored," Leila said.

"Same goes for my parents," Chloe said.

"What are you talking about?" Torrance asked.

"They were beyond saving, true, but that doesn't mean there wasn't good left in them," Brian said.

"There last act was placing a lost gem of hidden ninja power in the bomb. With the mix of Chloe's energy and the eruption of the bomb it was released," Scott added.

"And just what is this so called power?" Torrance asked, not extremely frightened. Brian, Scott, and all of the storm rangers went into a series of motions until their arms were linked and light energy was erupting from them.

"POWER OF THE APOCALYPSE!!!" they cried before swinging their arms around and firing ten energy beams at Torrance. Just as his father had done, Torrance was destroyed but the power of goodness.....the power of nature.....the power of the storm rangers. The power of the beams erupted after destroying it's intended target, sending everyone flying backwards. Trent was one of the first ones to come to. He came to his senses and looked around quickly. The first person he laid eyes on was Kim. He rushed over to her.

"Kim...Kim...are you okay?" he asked, desperate to know if she was all right. Kim came too quickly.

"I'm okay," she said before placing her hands over her belly protectively.

"Ugh, Trent?" he heard a voice call. He looked over and saw Kira slowly getting up. He rushed over and enveloped her in a protective hug. Slowly but surely, all the rangers and their associates came too. They walked over, making sure everyone else was all right. Leila woke up and the first thing to thought of was to check her stomach. Then she looked around and met Hunter only a few feet away. They hugged each other and kissed each other passionately. They looked around and watched the Lightning students gathering together.

"Where's Chloe?" Leila asked. Conner woke up and grabbed his head in throbbing pain. He slowly got up and came to his senses, remembering what happened. He quickly scanned over the area, finally seeing Chloe, still out of it. He crawled over to her and scooped her into his arms. She slowly groaned and opened her eyes, cracking a smile when she saw him.

"Did we get him?" she asked. Conner smirked.

"Yea, it's over," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

WELL, THE FIGHTING IS DONE BUT WHAT IS TO COME WITH ALL THE CLEANING UP? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE LIGHTNING ACADEMY? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH KIM, KIRA, AND LEILA'S PREGNANCIES? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH CHLOE AND CONNER'S WEDDING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

A/N: Either one or two more chapters left. After this will come the Hunter/Leila and Tori/Blake prequels along with Dino Storm 2: Reign of the Next Generation where you will witness the fights of the ranger's kids as well as new romances and new lives. Now, remember to vote on the order you want it. Thanks.


	20. Legacies Continue

Disclaimer: the usual.....

CHAPTER 20

Legacies Continue

A few weeks passed and the entire physical mess of the Lightning Academy had been cleaned up. Cam, Hayley, Sensei Watanabe, and Sensei Omano came in to help the students who had been manipulated into helping. Tommy and Anton were asked to attend a meeting of all the Ninja Academy Sensei's to determine what would happen to the Lightning Academy.

"By all accounts, Chloe is the next in line to take over the school," the Tsunami Academy Sensei said.

"Yes, but she was born into the Thunder Academy," Sensei Watanabe added.

"As it stands, the decision of the fate of the school lies with Chloe and Chloe alone. What would you like to happen?" asked the head of the council. Chloe stood in the center of the circle and bowed respectfully.

"It has been one of my longest standing dreams to run the Lightning Academy. However, that was before many things happened. I found my biological family, had my sight restored, helped in yet another fight for the universe, and I fell in love with a fellow ranger. I'll be getting married soon. So, my decision is that I will gratefully accept the responsibility of running the Lightning Academy but only on a light basis. I would like to leave the grunt work to my cousins, Brian and Scott. They deserve it more," Chloe said, turning around and smiling at her surprised cousins. The rangers were all standing in the back and beamed themselves, happy for their new friends. Brian and Scott stood up and joined Chloe in the center of the floor.

"Then the decision is made. All three of you are the Sensei's of the Lightning Academy with the majority of the work falling on Brian and Scott. Chloe, I wish you luck in the path you have chosen," announced the head council. Everyone bowed respectfully. The rangers ran down the stairs to join their friends. Chloe and Leila enveloped each other in a hug before hugging their father, mother, grandfather and aunt. Afterwards, Leila and Hunter embraced and kissed passionately while Chloe walked over to Conner, smirking.

"Now what is that smirk for?" Conner asked.

"No reason. I just see the future being a lot better from now on," Chloe said. Conner smiled and brought his fiancée in for the most passionate kiss he could lay on her.

A FEW MONTHS LATER..............................................

Anton, Hayley, Tori, Blake, Leila, Hunter, Conner, Chloe, Ethan, and Devin all sat patiently but bored in the hospital waiting room. Leila rubbed her now expanded belly and sighed. Only a few short hours ago, they had all gotten calls that Tommy, Kim, Kira, and Trent were eating lunch together when the girls had gone into labor at the exact same time. Hunter and Blake had called Shane, Dustin, and Cam about it. The guys were thrilled and had plans to come up the following weekend the visit. Hunter bounced his now 18 month old nephew, Kai, on his knee.

"Hey buddy, you're going to have a couple of new playmates aren't you?" Hunter asked playfully. Chloe held Trini as she napped.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go chasing after whichever one of them is a girl," she said playfully. Trent came running out, completely out of breath but with a smile across his face.

"We...Kira...had a boy," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"How about a name dear brother?" Leila asked sarcastically.

"Luke Anton Fernandez...named after both of my fathers," Trent said, looking over at his father who smiled and enveloped him in a hug.

"How does it feel dad...oh, I mean, GRANDPA?" Chloe asked sarcastically. Anton responded by just playfully grabbing his heart and groaning. Tommy came out just as the group was laughing.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Trent and Kira had a boy. Luke Anton Fernandez," Tori explained to the dino ranger's mentor. Tommy gave Trent a playful look.

"Well just keep Luke away from my little girl, Zoe Katrina Oliver," Tommy said.

"Ha! Good luck man," Blake said, jokingly. Tori punched him in his arm and he grimaced as if it had really hurt. Ethan and Devin broke out laughing. Conner himself laughed as Blake tackled the two. Chloe scooted closer to him as he put his arm around her and his soon to be niece.

"We'll have this," Chloe said.

"Soon enough," Conner finished before kissing her. Time must have passed like a bullet for them because soon enough, months passed and their kiss in the hospital was soon the kiss they exchanged at the alter, declaring them husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Conner McKnight," the pastor declared. Before they took their run down the aisle, the two took in their friends and family. Anton, Hayley, Laura, LeeAnn, and Sensei Omano were all sitting with Conner's parents and brother, with the rest of the family sitting behind them. Trent, Tommy, Ethan, and Hunter stood at Conner's side while Leila, Tori, Kim, and Kira stood at Chloe's side. Blake, Devin, Ethan, Cam, Shane, and Dustin were sitting with Anton watching the now over two year old toddler twins Kai, and Trini, the six month olds Luke and Zoe, and Anton was holding his new born granddaughter, Elana Caitlin Bradley. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Life is good," they said at the same time before flying down the aisle. The doors were opened for them and the light shined bright as a new life began for them.

ONE YEAR LATER....................

"Okay, baby, push!" Conner coached of Chloe as he held her tightly in the delivery room. It had been one year since their wedding and they had wasted no time in starting their family. All of their friends and family were waiting outside. Anton and Hayley had finally gotten married a few months earlier. LeeAnn and Laura were still helping their father run the Thunder Academy. Brian and Scott had called to say they would visit as soon as they could. Devin was engaged to Cassidy while Ethan was planning his wedding to his long time girlfriend, whom he had dated before Conner met Chloe. Tori and Blake held their now three year old twins, Kai and Trini. Hunter played with his now eighteen-month-old daughter, Elana, while Tommy chased after two-year-old Zoe, who kept running all over the place. Kira laughed as she rubbed her now, slightly expanded yet again, belly. Trent played 'airplane' with two-year-old Luke.

"Mommy, baby, mommy, baby," Luke said as he pointed to Kira's belly.

"Yea, sweetie. Mommy has another baby," she said. Luke laughed excitedly before running over to play with Zoe.

"Where Spot?" Trini asked.

"Daisy?" Kai asked. The twins were referring to their four-legged guardians who had watched over them since they were babies.

"They're at Uncle Anton's house. You'll see them when we leave here, okay?" Tori asked before looking up to see Conner, smiling from ear to ear. Kira and Ethan both smirked at the red ranger's trademark smile.

"So, spill it man," Ethan said.

"What did you have?" Tommy asked.

"A little boy, Shawn James McKnight," Conner said.

"The legacies continue," Kim said, glancing at her husband and smiling. Tommy smiled back at his wife. The rangers were settling into new lives beyond the ones where they had worn spandex. Their children would grow up together knowing the ways of being good in a world full of so much corruption and evil. They prayed that it would not come to it, but if it did, the current rangers all knew that when the time could, their children could take their places as the legendary, the brave, the heroic...POWER RANGERS.

THE END: Continued in the DINO STORM sequel...DINO STORM 2: REIGN OF THE NEXT GENERATION.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, a know, the endings a little cheesy, but what did you think? Take note that I still have the Hunter/Leila prequel and Tori/Blake prequel to do before I hit you with Dino Storm 2. But the sooner I see some reviews, the sooner you will see my stories. Peace Out! –Storm2003


End file.
